A Slave's Wish
by stary202
Summary: I'll stay as long as you need me." A slave who doesn't want freedom. "I'll always need you!" A master who doesn't want just a slave. "Then I will always be here." A forbidden love. In this tale of romance and drama, can one slave's wish really come true?
1. Prologue

A Slave's Wish

Rating- M (Yaoi, lemon, lime, violence, possible rape, and other M rated things)

Pairings- SasuNaru-main, one-sided SasuSaku, KibaHina, KakaIru, ItaKisa, and other pairings might show up in later chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, but I SOOO wish I did _

Full Summary- "I'll stay as long as you need me." _A slave who doesn't want freedom._ "I'll always need you!"_ A master who doesn't want just a slave._ "Then I will always be here." _And a forbidden love_. In this tale of romance and drama, can one slave's wish really come true? SasuNaru.

I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story since I still have like three others that I still need to finish, but I've really wanted to write one of those SasuNaru fanfictions where Sasuke's the master and Naruto's the slave, and I got some MAJOR inspiration today, so yeah. ^^; Here it is and I hope you all like it^w^

Reviews make me update faster,

-Stary202

_**Prologue**_

"Recite it," An emotionless voice said. I knew this voice more than I knew even my own. It was my master's voice and I knew exactly what he meant by 'Recite it," for he told me to do this same thing everyday.

"I am your slave. I was nothing before I was your slave, and I will be nothing if I ever am to leave. I know my place and will always be by your side. I am yours and only yours and all punishment that you give me, I know I deserve. I am not worthy to even wash your shoes; therefore I will do anything you ask of me with a smile." I recited just as I had been taught to over 10years ago.

I was than told to get up, so I got up from my kneeling position to stand in front of my master.

"Very good. Of course, I expect no less from my personal slave." My master smirked as he put his hand on my cheek. This was not a loving gesture. I knew better. My master always did this when he wanted sex. Yes, that's right; I am my master's sex slave.

I started to unbutton my master's white undershirt, while he slid out of his dark blue overcoat. He was also wearing black dress pants. I would have stared at my master's pale skin after I was done taking off his shirt, if it wasn't for the fact that we did this same thing at least 3 times a day.

My master was loved by all the girls in the kingdom for his pale skin, dark eyes, and black hair. My master was very handsome indeed, which always makes me wonder why he had chosen me as his personal slave. A male. Sure, I have blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin, which makes me stick out, but I was nowhere near as handsome as my master.

I am also just a slave. My master could have has any princess, or prince for that matter, that he wanted, yet he chose me. I have never been able to figure out why; not that I dare to ask my master who was currently taking off his pants and boxers.

My master is none other than Sasuke Uchiha, 17, second richest only to his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, 25. He is the handsomest man I have ever met, and I am honored to be his slave. He may be cold, and a total bastard, to most, but I have seen his kind and gentle side as well.

"Suck." My master commands. I obediently get on my knees and slide my master's crotch inside my mouth, as instructed. I lick and suck until my master is satisfied and cums into my mouth. I swallow all of it, knowing I will be punished if I don't.

I than help my master into bed, for he's too spent to do so himself. He then puts an arm over his eyes as he lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry." He mumbles to me. Like I said, my master may be a total bastard, but he can also be very gentle, especially right after sex. These are definitely the moments I love best, because this is when he shows his true self. The spoiled little prince that wants only to be forgiven for everything that he has done wrong.

"I forgive you. I always will." I say gently back, knowing exactly what to say to make him feel better. Master always blamed himself for the fact that I'm a slave, and the fact that I was taken away from my family, and thinks that I hate him because of it. Though it is partly his fault, I have never hated him for it. In fact, it is quite the opposite.

I know it's forbidden. I know I shouldn't be having these feelings as I kneel beside him, my master already fast asleep. I know, I know, but still…I…

Still, I have fallen in love with my master.

--------------------------------

I decided to end if here because the prologue would be too long if I didn't stop ^w^ I have the next chapter ready, but I want to wait and see if anyone likes this story to actually post the first chapter.

I favorite anyone who reviews my story,

-Stary202


	2. Chapter 1 Cheering

A Slave's Wish

Rating- M (Yaoi, lemon, lime, violence, possible rape, and other M rated things)

Pairings- SasuNaru-main, one-sided SasuSaku, KibaHina, KakaIru, ItaKisa, and other pairings might show up in later chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, but I SOOO wish I did _

Yay!!! :D First real chapter is up!!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and put my story on their alert list!! I'm so happyXD I can't believe that the prologue hasn't even been up for 24 hours yet,

and I already have 13 reviews and over 35 alerts on this story O_O Thank you, thank you, infinity thank you to everyone. You really did make my dayw ((Tears Up))

I truly hope you will all continue to review on this story,

-Stary202

----------------------------------

_**Chapter 1**_- Cheering on the Forbidden Love

My master slowly put back on his clothes, dismissing me after once again having sex and apologizing. I quietly exit the room and go to my quarters, which is across the hall from my master.

"Gawd, how can you even stand that bastard, Naruto?" Kiba, who is the personal chef for my master, asked. He is one of my close friends, so I can talk normally around him.

"You're just mad because Master yelled at you for having Akamaru in the kitchen this morning," I teased. Akamaru was Kiba's pet dog, who he was allowed to have, just as long as Kiba didn't let him in the kitchen.

"Well, it's not like any hair got in the food or anything. The bastard was just cranky in the morning, so he wanted someone to yell at." Kiba whined as he sat across from me on his bed.

"And you were just that idiot?" I asked.

"Yes, exact- wait, NO! I'm not an idiot, you little chibi!" Kiba growled, catching onto my dis.

"Hey, I'm not a chibi!!" I growled back, playfully.

"Yeah you are! You're only like 5ft, and you're sixteen for crying out loud!" Kiba exclaimed, Akamaru agreeing with a bark.

"Hey, that's 5.2ft for your information!" I said, though I knew he was right.

"That just proves my point. No wonder Uchiha #2(1) likes you so much! You're short, have blue eyes, tan skin, and blonde hair, and you have a way girly figure. You just scream 'UKE'!" Kiba said, throwing his hands in the air while he talked.

"You know he's right Naruto. If my brother hadn't spotted you first, you would definitely be mine right now," Master Itachi says as he leans on our door frame.

"M…Master Itachi! What are you doing here?!" I ask, surprised and embarrassed that he had heard our conversation.

"Well…this is my house last time I checked." Master Itachi smirked.

"…right…" I blush more, while Kiba just laughs.

"My, my, what do we have here? Making fun of Naruto again, Itachi?" Kakashi, the masters' advisor, asks as he also comes into our quarters.

"Why yes, yes I am. He is my little brother's lover after all," Itachi says jokingly, but I still correct him.

"No, I am just Master's slave. I am nothing more to him and I will never be." I say as I rush out of the room, deciding to get rid of this sinking feeling in my stomach by going to the gardens.

Normal POV-

"Naruto can really be dense sometimes," Kiba mumbled to Itachi and Kakashi, as they watching the blonde run away, "I wish he would just realize that Uchiha #2 has a crush on him."

"All joking aside, you know that even if they knew how the other felt, they still couldn't be together," Kakashi stated solemly.

"It would still be better for them if they knew, don't cha think so?" Kiba asked.

"My little brother might do something reclass if he knew how Naruto truly felt, so I think it might be better if they don't know, for now anyways," Itachi said before leaving down the hall to his room.

Kiba stuck out his tongue at Itachi's back, but Kakashi just said, "Don't worry, he's silently rooting for them as well, even if he won't show it." And with that, Kakashi left to the library.

"I can't help but wonder, who will confess first? Naruto's so dense that it might take him awhile and The Bastard(2) is such a bastard that getting over that huge ego of his might also take sometime," Kiba said as he laid down on his bed, Akamaru laying on top of him., "Damn, I might end up helping The Bastard get with Naruto if they take too long."

To Be Continued In- **_Chapter 2_**- Remembering isn't _such_ a bad thing

------------------------------------

Yep, ended here.^w^ Don't worry though, the next chapter is going to go more into detail about how Naruto became a slave ((hint hint))

Anywho, I hope you all like the first chapter and will continue reading this story, even though I'm a procrastinator.

And I know this chapter was short, so I hope you'll forgive me because I just didn't want to give too much away in the first chapter.

Also, once again thanks to everyone who reviewed, and these are my replys to you-

Great Karyee-Sama XD,- I hope you will review again soon because I enjoyed reading your review and it makes me happy to know that you liked my story:D

SasuNaru199312121212,- Thanks, I'm super-happy you did!! XD

Ivy,- You'll have to wait for the background onNaruto's past for the second chapter, but I hope this chapter will hold you over till then!!

MikaUchiha,- Wowie, I'm glad you liked it so much^^; I hope you liked this chapter ,as well as the ones to come^w^

jin1377,- Coke is awesomew Wow, that's a long time to stay up!! I'm usually the first to fall asleep in my family, so I don't know how you do it^^

Alrye,- O.o Nice XD

Voldyismoldy,- Sorry, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out how Naruto became a slave,but it will be worth the wait!! :D

miskie27,- I'm glad you were looking forward to it^w^ I hope I didn't diappoint you!!

Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo,- Thanks for the review and Sasuke is 17, and Naruto's 16 because I just thought a one-year age diference would be good!!

gigi,- Well, I'm definitely glad that my story caught your interest! Thanks for the compliment ,too!!

PageTurn,- Yay, I'm super-glad you'll be looking for updates and that you reviewedw I really do appreciate it :D

kamiam714,- I updated just as you asked, so now I just hope you will review again because I love hearing from my readers about what they think^w^

Queer Vulgarity.- Don't worry, I'm really getting into this story, so even if I don't update some chapters for awhile, I will definitely NOT drop this story!! :D

I love all who give me reviews,

-Stary202

1)- That's Kiba's nickname for Sasuke. Kiba has been a friend of Sasuke's and Itachi's since they were all little, so Kiba gets away with not calling the brothers 'Master'.

2)- Yep, just another one of Kiba's nicknames for Sasuke. I might also think of other nicknames that Kiba will call him in future chapters, so be sure to watch out for those if you see them.


	3. Chapter 2 Remembering

A Slave's Wish

Rating- M (Yaoi, lemon, lime, violence, possible rape, and other M rated things)

Pairings- SasuNaru-main, one-sided SasuSaku, KibaHina, KakaIru, ItaKisa, and other pairings might show up in later chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto -_-

OMG, this is only chapter two, but this story already has 23 reviews O.O I'm so happy and over-joyed-to-tears that everyone loves this story enough to review it!!

This is probably one of the longest chapters in the whole story, it's even longer than some of my one-shots, so I really hope you enjoy reading this!!

Time to find out about Naruto's past,

Stary202

_**Chapter 2**_- Remembering isn't _such _a Bad Thing

Naruto stared out at the _gigantic _garden. It stretched from the Uchiha mansion's back doors, all the way to the steel gate(1), which separated Naruto, at the moment, from the outside world. Not that it bothered him, because that's exactly why he had come out here in the first place.

"This is an excellent yuushou(2)," Naruto smiled at himself as he looked over what seemed to be ever flower/plant imaginable. The blond than plopped himself down on one of the garden's hills to that he could lay down, but still look at all the beautiful flowers.

"This kind of brings back memories," Naruto said to himself as he remembered a scene from 4 years ago.

--Flashback--

"Now ,Naruto, I'm going to go into this shop. You be a good boy and meet us at the playground across the street in an hour, okay?" A woman with long red hair and light-blue eyes said to her blond haired son.

"You don't have to treat me like a kid anymore, mom. I _am_ 12 now," The blond boy, named Naruto, complained.

"Hey, don't talk to your mother like that. She's just watching out for you," A blond-haired man, a little taller than the woman, said.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grinned as his father ruffled his hair, "See-ya later!"

"Please be careful! And watch out for cars!" The red head yelled to her son as he crossed the street, "I always worry about him, Minato."

"He's a big boy, Kushina. I'm sure he'll be fine," Minato said to his wife as they went and entered the shop.

"I can still worry."

--------------------------------With Naruto------------------------------

"Now, what should I do?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around the playground, trying to think of something to occupy at least the next 30 minutes that he'd be spending there, "Mom and Dad always take forever when shopping."

That's when Naruto spotted an all-black cat, so he decided he would follow it.

The cat walked all over the place until it suddenly disappeared. "Where did you go, Mr. Cat?" Naruto thought while looking all around, "Ah-Ha!" Naruto had spotted the cat on top of a big, steel gate.

"Come here, kitty," Naruto said, but the cat just stared at him before jumping down on the other side of the gate, "So, that's how it's going to be. Well, bring it on cat!"

With that, Naruto hopped onto the gate and started to climb over it. When he got to the top, he saw the cat sitting about 5 feet from the gate, so the blond decided on jumping towards the cat.

Naruto leapt off the top of the gate and was about to fall onto the cat, but it had seen him coming, so it hissed and quickly ran away. This left the blond to fall face flat onto the ground.

"Well, that definitely wasn't one of my brightest ideas." Naruto said as he rubbed the dirt off his face. He than looked at his surroundings, and was shocked to see at least an acre of all flowers, "Whoa!"

"There he is! That's the intruder who had climbed over the gate!" A group of guards yelled while rushing towards Naruto.

"Wah! Not good! I got to find somewhere to-" Naruto started to say, but was stopped by a hand who had yanked him from behind and pulled him towards a group of trees, located in the middle of the field of flowers.

Feet were heard passing them for about 5minutes, before everything settle down. The hand that was still holding Naruto's , pulled him towards what looked like a huge castle.

"How could I have missed that?" Naruto thought as he looked up to see who was pulling him. It was a boy who looked to be about his age, with black hair in a duck-butt hairstyle, and pale skin. The boy was also wearing what looked like something a prince would wear.

"Wait. Don't tell that gate I climbed was the gate to the Royal Family's castle?!" Naruto thought, but was than roughly shoved onto a bed, "When did I get into the castle?"

"So, you want to tell me what you were doing in my family's Royal Garden, idiot?" The dark-haired boy questioned.

"I didn't know this was the Royal Family's place, actually, and I- wait, did you just call me an idiot?!" Naruto yelled at the other boy, who he noticed had dark-blue, almost black eyes.

"Yeah, because only an idiot would try to sneak into the castle in the middle of the day!!" The obsidian-eyed boy yelled back.

"I didn't try to sneak in! I saw a cat and I followed it into the garden! I just told you that I didn't know this place belonged to the Royal Family, bastard!" Naruto yelled, while thinking, "This guy is starting to be a real asshole."

"Than you're MORE of an idiot than I thought you were, because only someone who is a TOTAL moron would actually follow a stupid cat!" The pale-skinned boy yelled, even louder than before, starting to get frustrated with the blond.

"Damnit, stop calling me that! I have a name!! It's Naruto Uzumaki, TEME!!!" The blond growled, getting sick of the fight.

"Than stop calling me 'teme'. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Prince of Konohagakure." Sasuke growled back, slowly calming down.

There was an awkward silence between the two boys, both starting to have a light blush for reasons known only to them.

"So he's the prince, eh? I guess that's why he's so good-lookin- I mean…arrogant! Yeah, arrogant…" Naruto thought as he stared at the young Uchiha while blushing.

"Since we were arguing before, I didn't actually take time to look at him. Now that I think about it, he does look pretty attractive. His blond hair, his blue eyes, his blushing face, his tan skin- wait, his blushing face?! Why is he blushing? But damn, that makes him look so fuckable right now. Damn my stupid, teenage hormones!!" Sasuke thought, a faint blush staining is cheeks. The Uchiha had known since he was ten that he was gay, so it was easier for him to realize that he was in love with Naruto, than for Naruto, who didn't even know he was gay.

"Um…Sasuke…" Naruto blushed while fidgeting, for it was finally sinking in that he was in the PRINCE of KONOHAGAKURE's BEDROOM!!!

"Gawd, he better stop fidgeting or I'm going to pounce him any second now!!" Sasuke thought, loving how his name sounded coming from the blond boy, but just said, "What, Naruto."

"Uh…do you think we could go back to the garden?" Naruto asked, thinking about how beautiful it had been, and wanting to go look at it some more. Not to mention that it would get them out of this awkward silence.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Sasuke blushed as he grabbed Naruto's hand, "But you'll have to stay close, because if you get lost and the guards find you, they'll definitely think you came here to steal something."

"…Okay…" Naruto blushed heavily while he let Sasuke lead him to the garden.

"I can't believe he didn't pull away! And the fact that he's being so submissive is really turning me on. Crap, being 13 really sucks at the moment(3)." The young prince thought all the way to the garden.

"Oh WOW!! I didn't get a good look at this garden before, so I didn't realize how big and beautiful it was!!" Naruto exclaimed before running along the path ,which swerved in all different directions throughout the garden, smiling all the way.

As for Sasuke, he was about to have a nosebleed at how cute and uke-ish the young blond was acting right now.

-----------------In the Castle-----------------

"Yes, my king, the guards have confirmed that, that is indeed the person who climbed over the gate earlier. Shall we arrest him?"

"Come now, Fugaku. Let's leave him be. He seems to have Sasuke smitten, and when was the last time you saw Sasuke smile like that?"

"It's true, Mikoto, that Sasuke definitely has feelings for the boy, but they can't be together. It will look horrible if everyone finds out that _both _of the Uchiha princes are homosexuals."

"Than what do you suggest we do, Fugaku?"

"If Sasuke wants to be close to the boy, so be it. But it would be weird if they were seen together all the time, yet not a couple. Therefore, I've come to the conclusion that he will be Sasuke's personal slave."

----------------Back Outside---------------

"Sorry Sasuke, but I have to go now. My parents will be mad if I'm late." Naruto said solemnly, sad that he didn't get to spend a lot of time with Sasuke.

"What? But if you leave, I probably won't ever get to see you again!" Sasuke complained, not caring if he sounded like a spoiled prince.

"Well, if you want…I could come back tomorrow." Naruto said with a blush, making him look cute in Sasuke's opinion.

"Really! Promise?!" Sasuke questioned.

"Yep, promise!" Naruto said, his blush not fading.

"How do I know for sure that you'll come back?"(4) Sasuke questioned again. He didn't want to distrust the blond, but he'd be really disappointed if the blond did in fact, not come back tomorrow.

"Well…my mom _did_ tell me about this one way(5)…" Naruto blushed heavily, "B-but you have to close your eyes!"

"Okay…" Sasuke said, a little unsure of what his blond was planning(6), but none the less, closed his eyes.

…

…

"Now, I'll be with you as long as you need me, Sasuke!"(7) Naruto yelled while quickly running away from the Uchiha, his face as red as a tomato the whole time.

"…" Sasuke just stood there in shock before coming to his senses, and smirking while licking his lips, "That idiot. That was my first kiss."

----------------Later that evening----------------------

"So, was he handsome? I've never met the prince ,so tell me all the juicy details!!" Kushina smiled down at her son while setting the table.

"Not as good looking as your old man though, right?" Minato said with confidence while passing the food to his son.

"…Can we please not talk about this _now_. It's REALLY embarrassing!!" Naruto pleaded while squirming in his chair.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Oh, you're lucky that someone's here! But you're still going to tell us later!" Kushina smirked while getting up and answering the door.

Suddenly, tons of men came barging through the house stopping by Naruto.

"Hey, what's the meaning of all this?" Minato said while Kushina came running over and they both went over to protect Naruto.

"Your son has been ordered by the King to become a slave to one of his sons. Please hand him over or we will you force." One of guards ordered.

"A SLAVE?! There is NO WAY my son is going to become a slave!!" Minato yelled, but it was already too late. There were too many guards and they pinned down both Minato and Kushina, while some others grabbed Naruto and took him away.

"NARUTO!!" Kushina screamed while Minato yelled, "GIVE MY SON BACK!!"

"MOM!! DAD!! PLEASE HELP ME!! I DON'T WANT TO GO!!"

--Flashback Ended--

I opened my eyes, not aware that I had closed them in the first place. My hand went up to my eyes; they were wet and my sight had gone blurry.

"Why am I crying? I'm…I'm happy to be here." Even to me, those words sounded forced. I put my head in my knees, not wanting anyone to see me cry.

"It's painful, isn't it?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

"N-no, I love being here. I really do," I choked out. It was the truth, too. I loved Sasuke, and I loved being with him.

"I'm not talking about that, Naruto. I'm talking about being taken away from your parents. Never getting to see them again, and not even getting to properly say good-bye to them," The voice said again. The voice belonged to the one person that I had actually told everything to, and the person that was like a father to me, and an advisor to the King.

"Oh, that," I chocked out again, finally just letting the tears out, "Yeah, Jiriaya, that's painful."

To Be Continued In- _**Chapter 3-**_ Being Afraid is Being Selfish

------------------------------

Few, done. Well, with this chapter anyways^^; The next chapter is going to go more in depth about Sasuke's past, and his view of how things happened. ((Hint Hint))

And even though I've been able to post a chapter a day, that's probably going to stop and I'll be lucky if I can get a chapter out once a month, because school's starting again, so I don't know when I'll get time^^;

My motivation comes from reviews,

-Stary202

SasuNaru199312121212- Yay, thank-you lots for the review XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!!

torn heart of moonshadow- That makes me SUPER-happy that you think my story is number one ^w^ And yeah, I love a nice-brother, but still in-control, Itachi, so I decided to add him to my story. I'm glad you like him too!!

Ivy- I was trying to think of something for Kiba to be, because I really wanted him in the story, and since every castle needs a chef, I thought that would be cool!! And…-cough-cough-…Sasuke and Naruto _might_ over-come the Master and Slave thing…but I don't want to give –cough-cough-too much away…:D

dragonfire04- Your wish is my command!! XD Though I don't know how long it'll take me to post the next chapter, cause of school and everything ^^;

elloshort- So true, but don't worry. I want this story to show that, but also the side of slavery where a slave is treated like an actual human, and not just another slave.

kamiam714- ((Hides in corner)) Is this chapter long enough?

Voldyismoldy- Don't worry, you're not the only one!! Seems I got a lot of reviews asking about Naruto's past:D

Queer Vulgarity- Yeah, I was actually planning on doing the next chapter in Sasuke's point of view, so no worries!!

only4you- Well actually, now that you mention, there is a part in this story where there's going to be something Not-of-the-good-nature happen to Naruto (Check at the top on why this story is rated M to get a hint on what I mean) But that's only an idea XD

Great Karyee-Sama XD- Thanks for reviewing again!! And like it said in the story, everyone in the kingdom already knows that Itachi is gay, if everyone found out that Sasuke was also gay, that could not only ruin the Uchiha family reputation, but there would be no more heirs. Though that might change, I'm thinking about options :D

**Things to Know about the Story (TKS)-**

1)- This distance is about 4 acres of land. Yeah, I know, big garden!! O.O

2)- This is Japanese for 'a beautiful and peaceful place'.

3)- You know you love it Sasuke XD

4)- This _so_ sounds like something Sasuke would say if he had grown up as a prince and _not_ had his whole family killed!!

5)- Yeah, this is a promise that most girls know of. "It's where if you kiss someone, you will always be with them forever." That's what Kushina had told Naruto.

6)- Yeah, Sasuke's mom never told him of this way of promising, so yeah, he's suspicious :D

7)- Yep, hinting at the summary here, but trust me, that's not where the summary comes from XD


	4. Chapter 3 Selfishness

A Slave's Wish

Rating- M (Yaoi, lemon, lime, violence, possible rape, and other M rated things)

Pairings- SasuNaru-main, one-sided SasuSaku, KibaHina, KakaIru, ItaKisa, and other pairings might show up in later chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto -_-

39 reviews O.O ((Does a double-check)) OMG, its true O.O

I'm utterly-greatful to everyone that has been reviewing this story,

-Stary202

_Previously-_

"This kind of brings back memories," Naruto said to himself as he remembered a scene from 3 years ago.

--------------------------------

"He's a big boy, Kushina. I'm sure he'll be fine," Minato said to his wife as they went and entered the shop.

--------------------------------

"Yeah, because only an idiot would try to sneak into the castle in the middle of the day!!" The obsidian-eyed boy yelled back.

"I didn't try to sneak in! I saw a cat and I followed it into the garden! I just told you that I didn't know this place belonged to the Royal Family, bastard!" Naruto yelled, while thinking, "This guy is starting to be a real asshole."

--------------------------------

"So he's the prince, eh? I guess that's why he's so good-lookin- I mean…arrogant! Yeah, arrogant…" Naruto thought as he stared at the young Uchiha while blushing.

--------------------------------

"If Sasuke wants to be close to the boy, so be it. But it would be weird if they were seen together all the time, yet not a couple. Therefore, I've come to the conclusion that he will be Sasuke's personal slave."

--------------------------------

"Now, I'll be with you as long as you need me, Sasuke!"(7) Naruto yelled while quickly running away from the Uchiha, his face as red as a tomato the whole time.

"…" Sasuke just stood there in shock before coming to his senses, and smirking while licking his lips, "That idiot. That was my first kiss."

--------------------------------

"MOM!! DAD!! PLEASE HELP ME!! I DON'T WANT TO GO!!

-------------------------------

"It's painful, isn't it?"

"N-no, I love being here. I really do,"

"I'm not talking about that, Naruto. I'm talking about being taken away from your parents. Never getting to see them again, and not even getting to properly say good-bye to them,"

"Oh, that," Naruto chocked out again, finally just letting the tears out, "Yeah, Jiriaya, that's painful."

---------------------------------

_**Chapter 3**_- Being Afraid is Being Selfish

--_Inside the Castle_--

"Little brother, you know it hurts him," Itachi said as he joined Sasuke in staring out the younger brother's bedroom window, at the crying blond outside.

"I know, I know," Sasuke said as his eyes stayed fixated on the blond outside. A quick glance at the usually-stotic Uchiha and you would think his eyes showed no emotion, like usual. But, as Itachi looked closer, he was sure that he saw guilt and…was that fear?

"Than why, and I really must ask this, haven't you let him go see his parents?" Itachi questioned, "I know father won't let him be set free, but you could at least let him see his family every now and than."

"NO!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, his eyes showing a fear of something, but in flash, the raven had his usual composer back, "I can't do that."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Can't, or won't?"

Sasuke finally let his eyes off the crying blond, and went over to sit on his bed, placing his head in his hands, letting a sigh pass his lips.

"Sasuke," Itachi went and sat in an armchair, located across from the younger of the two princes.

Sasuke knew Itachi was serious, because rarely, maybe once or twice in his life, had Itachi ever called Sasuke by his name. Sasuke glanced back at the window, before staring at the floor, "I'm afraid."

Itachi stared in disbelief at his younger brother. Afraid? Uchihas were never afraid of anything; it was like an unspoken rule! What could Sasuke have to be afraid of?!

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Everything," Sasuke stated, but knew his brother would want him to elaborate. He breathed another heavy sigh before continuing, "Everything was so simple before _he_ came. I always got what I wanted. I never had to fight for anything or try hard because I was always the best at everything. Than, _he_ comes and throws everything out of control! I thought I had gotten him easily, like everything else, when father said that Naruto would be staying here from now on, but…"

"Are you finally realizing that some people can't just be easily bought? I thought you would've learned that by now." Itachi questioned, but it was more of a statement.

"I had, about a year ago in fact, but that's not the problem. When I had realized that I'd actually become excited that there was finally a challenge for me; that there would now be something that I would have to actually try hard to get. But, that was the problem," Sasuke heaved another sigh, "I thought of him as just another object; something that I would one day get, no matter what. Like it would that simple, that if I put in enough effort, I would one day obtain it."

"And…" Itachi obviously didn't see where this was going…or just wanted Sasuke to come out and say _it._

"I fell," Sasuke stated, as if everything was summed up with those two words. The glare he received from Itachi obviously said differently, so he continued, "I fell hard. I fell so very-super-uber hard in love with Naruto that I hadn't even realized it until it was too late."

"It's never too late to confess. I'm sure Naruto would except your-" Itachi began but was cut off.

"NO, it's too late to take back the things that I've already done to him. I've done so many horrible, indescribable things to him, that I know for a fact any normal person would have beyond utter-hatred for me. There's no way that he'd except my feelings now."

"So, you think its right to keep him locked up in here?!"

"No, but what if I do let him go see his parents, and he wants to stay with them instead of me?! I just…I just can't do that. I want him to be mine and mine alone," Sasuke said, mumbling the last part.

"That's selfish, and I'm sure you know it is, Sasuke. You should think about Naruto's feelings, too," Itachi said lastly, before getting up and walking out of Sasuke's room.

"I know it's selfish, but if being afraid of losing the one I care for the most is selfish, than so be it," Sasuke decided before walking about of his room, and heading out to the gardens.

--_In the Royal Gardens_--

"I'm sorry you had to see me cry like that," Naruto apologized to Jiriaya as he stood up from the grass and wiped his eyes.

"Its fine, kiddo," Jiriaya said while ruffling the blonde's hair, "It takes a real man to cry when he needs to."

"Thanks, Jiriaya-sama," Naruto smiled brightly at the older man, before his stomach growled; rather loudly too.

"Ha, come on, I got some ramen in my room. We can eat it together," Jiriaya grinned down at Naruto, before turning back to the castle.

"Yeah, ramen!" Naruto yelled before rushing ahead of Jiriaya, than turning to say, "Well, come on, the ramen is waiting!"

"I'm glad to see you've got your spirits back up," The white-haired man said, making no effort to speed up his walking.

--_Inside the Castle_--

"Hey, princy(1), how's it going?" Kiba says to Sasuke as he sees him walk past.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, focused on heading out to the garden.

"Well, I see your vocabulary hasn't improved, but if you're looking for Naruto, he's in Jiriaya's room," Kiba states, finally catching up to the fast-walking prince, only to have him stop and turn around.

"So you were looking for him! You know, in all my years of being in this castle, he's the only one, not including your brother, that you've actually bothered to say more than two words to. I feel slightly afended, but don't worry, I know we're best friends and that-" Kiba started to ramble, but got cut off by the prince.

"Kiba, don't you have some kind of work to do?" Sasuke asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Actually, no, I don't. Thanks for worrying about-" Kiba said, still not getting the hint, and once again getting cut off by Sasuke.

"Kiba," Sasuke said with a mere glance his way, but the word still made Kiba shiver. So, finally getting the clue, Kiba left; leaving the prince to go find his favorite slave(2).

--_Jiriaya's Room_-- ((Itachi's POV))

I had been heading to Kisame's(3) room when I heard something very _interesting_ come from my father's advisor's room. Now, of course, I'm not one for eavesdropping, but this was too good to pass up-

"So, how is _it_ doing? Has he caused you any trouble lately?" It was an old-sounding voice, so I guessed it to be Jiriaya's. But, this _it_ that they were talking about, it wasn't Sasuke, was it?

"No, he seems to have gotten used to me. Now he only talks to me inside my head, but doesn't come put or anything. The seal you had put on _him_ seems to have worked," A higher-sounding voice said, which I identified as Naruto's. But, a seal!? What seal? So I can cross out Sasuke as who they maybe referring to, but I still don't understand what this _it _is.

"That's reassuring. Make sure not to let Sasuke know of _it_, because we don't know what he will do if he finds out that you have a demon inside you," Jiriaya said. Now, this was getting interesting. I felt it was time to make my appearance know, so I stood from my kneeling position, and opened the door.

"I think there is something you need to tell me, and now."(4)

--_Fugaku's(5) Room_-- ((Sasuke's POV))

I just remembered why I didn't go over to this side of the castle. I stared at the door at the end of the hallway, knowing I would have to pass it to get to Jiriaya's room. It was the door that I dreaded the most in this entire castle, for it was the one that belonged to my father's room(6).

I dreaded that room because ever since my mother had died when I was 15(7), my father and I haven't really been on 'good' terms with each other. For, without my mothers voice to sooth him, my father's hate for Naruto has only grown. He feels that I spend too much time with Naruto, and not enough with him. But, that's the reason why I don't spend time with him, because whenever we're together, he always reminds me that Naruto is my _slave_, and can never be anything more.

Suddenly coming back from my thoughts at the sound of voices, I realize that I've already walked up to my father's door. I recognize the voices as my father's and his personal assistant, Creed Rolinholph(8). I had planned to just walk by, but what I had heard my father say, spiked my interest so much that my legs wouldn't move, no matter how much I tried.

"How are Minato and Kushina?" I knew this deep-sounding voice was my father's.

"Minato was…disposed of like you had asked," A more sinister-sounding voice said, which I knew must've been Creed's, in a way that made me sure that he said it with a smirk of triumph, "But the red-haired witch got away."

"And you are sure that she is the only other one that knows of this?" My father asked, though he sounded certain that no one had.

"Yes, my lord," Creed's voice rang in my ears.

"Good, now quickly find Kushina because I don't know how I would've explained it if word got out that I had sent an assassination squad to kill Minato and Kushina." My father's voice repeated in my head like the ringing of a bell. I paid no heed to what anyone had said after that as I jumped to my feet and stormed into my father's room.

"Father, you have some explaining to do!"

To Be Continued In- _**Chapter 4-**_ Explaining the Past; Do you get it Now?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know you all probably hate me now for ending it there, but I just love a good cliffy…well, when I'm the one writing it anyways XD

The next chapter will go more in depth to what just happened with Itachi and Sasuke and will explain what Fugaku and Creed/ Jiriaya and Naruto were talking about. (( Hint Hint )) 

**Sentence from the Next Chapter**- "Many more surprises are about to occur; are you ready to face the truth?"

I'm working on the next chapter of Anything Can Happen…Right, and should probably have it up some time today!!

Please review, not flame,

-Stary202

**PS**- I dedicate this chapter to Great Karyee-Sama XD and only4you for giving me the ideas to write this chapter!! I really appreciated them and will definitely go off of them for my next chapter!! **And**, if anyone else wants to give me ideas to how this story goes, or what scenes or characters you'd like to see in it, feel free to ask away! Not only do I love to read people's ideas for my stories, but if it doesn't interfere with the basic plot, I usually add the ideas to the story!! :D

**TKS**-

(1)- Yeah, I thought of another name for Sasuke!! :D

(2)- Okay, so Naruto is his only slave, but you get the point. (Yeah, everyone else is a servant or another)

(3)- His part will be introduced later in the story. I haven't decided when yet, but most likely soon XD

(4)- Yay, cliffy!! I love making cliffies because it makes the readers want more, so they review!! And as you all know, I love it when people review, for it gives me motivation XD

(5)- For those who don't know, or have forgotten, Fugaku is the name of Sasuke's dad. Yep, that's right, Sasuke's dad is still alive!! Woot!!

(6)- Okay, so for all those who are confused, if you were to go out of Fugaku's room, there would be a hallway on your right and one right in front of you. Sasuke is in the hall that would be right in front of you, so that is what Sasuke means when he says, "Passing the door at the end of the hallway." I hope that clears things up for you!

(7)- This is another one of those things that will be explained later on. :D

(8)- Yep, Creed Rolinholph (Roll-in-hall-f) is my original character (OC). I couldn't think of any Naruto character that I hadn't planned on using later, and was as sinister as I wanted this guy to be. Sorry to everyone that doesn't like it when OCs are in stories, but this wasn't avoidable. _


	5. Chapter 4 Explaining1

A Slave's Wish

Rating- M (Yaoi, lemon, lime, violence, possible rape, possible Mpreg, and other M rated things)

Pairings- SasuNaru-main, one-sided SasuSaku, KibaHina, KakaIru, ItaKisa, and other pairings might show up in later chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto -_-

_**Breaking News! Breaking News!:**_ A Slave's Wish is now being translated into FRENCH!! That's right, thanks to my good friend, Verity971; this story is now available to read in French! Just go to Verity971's stories and you'll see it!!! THANKS A TON VERITY971!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks a TON to everyone who's reviewed this story XD I can't believe that this is only the 4th chapter and this story already has 50 reviews O_O Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!!!!!!!!!!!!

I tried to make this chapter worth all those reviews, so please tell me if I achieved that :D

Reviews are my inspiration,

-Stary202

_Previously-_

"Little brother, you know it hurts him,"///" "If you know, than why, and I really must ask this, haven't you let him go see his parents?"

------------------------------------------------------

"I'm afraid."/// "And what, pray tell, is that?"/// "Everything. When I had realized that I'd actually become excited that there was finally a challenge for me; that there would now be something that I would have to actually try hard to get. But, that was the problem. I thought of him as just another object; something that I would one day get, no matter what. Like it would that simple, that if I put in enough effort, I would one day obtain it."

------------------------------------------------------

"I fell, I fell hard. I fell so very-super-uber hard in love with Naruto that I hadn't even realized it until it was too late."

------------------------------------------------------

"I know it's selfish, but if being afraid of losing the one I care for the most is selfish, than so be it."

------------------------------------------------------

"So you were looking for him! You know, in all my years of being in this castle, he's the only one, not including your brother, that you've actually bothered to say more than two words to."

-----------------------------------------------------

"That's reassuring. Make sure not to let Sasuke know of _it_, because we don't know what he will do if he finds out that you have a demon inside you," Jiriaya said. Now, this was getting interesting. I felt it was time to make my appearance know, so I stood from my kneeling position, and opened the door.

"I think there is something you need to tell me, and now."

----------------------------------------------------

"Good, because I don't know how I would've explained it if word got out that the Uzumakis have been trying to see their son for the last year an a half." My father's voice repeated in my head like the ringing of a bell. I paid no heed to what anyone had said after that as I jumped to my feet and stormed into my father's room.

"Father, you have some explaining to do!"

----------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4-**_ Explaining the Past; Do You Get it Now? (Part 1)

Saying I was shocked was like saying the world was green and blue. It would be a complete under-statement.

--_Flashback_--

"Itadikimasu! (1)" I said as I dug into the ramen that was placed before me. Jiriaya had taken me back to his room to feed me some ramen because I had skipped out on breakfast.

As I stuffed my face, I took in the room. I hadn't gone into Jiriaya's room for some time now, so I had forgotten how…plain it was. It reminded me of a cellar, with the brick walls and cement flooring. A single rug, placed in the middle of the room, was the only thing that gave it any sort of homey feeling. There was a bed covered in an Indian-style quilt/comforter and a small dresser on the wall opposite of the one that had the wooden door that we had came in on it. The table that I was at looked to be oak and scrapped up quite a bit, giving the impression that it was quite old. There are only two chairs to go with it, one that I was sitting in and the one Jiriaya was sitting in. Across from us was a small, dark-red leather chair that matched the red-oak nightstand next to it.

The room wasn't decorated at all, and besides the candle on the table and the lamp on the nightstand, the only source of lighting was a flickering light-bulb that hung from the middle of the ceiling. Now I remember why I don't come here that often anymore, it is really creepy.

"Thanks again for the ramen, Jiriaya," I said as I finished my ramen and set it aside.

"You're welcome. Now, I want to talk to you about Kyuubi," He said sternly. Great, not this topic again. I inwardly groaned as I got situated for the long talk that was about to go on.

"Fine, what about it?" I asked, annoyance lacing my voice.

""So, how is _it_ doing? Has he caused you any trouble lately?" Jiriaya asked, apparently not wanting to call Kyuubi by its name anymore.

"No, he seems to have gotten used to me. Now he only talks to me inside my head, but doesn't come out or anything. The seal you had put on him seems to have worked," I said indifferently, though I couldn't help the urge to look at my stomach as I talked about the seal. The seal had been growing weaker and weaker as the years past, so Jiriaya had put an extra seal around the original, not nearly as strong, but enough to keep me in check for at least a few hours if the real seal ever broke.

"That's reassuring. Make sure not to let Sasuke know of _it_, because we don't know what he will do if he finds out that you have a demon inside you," Jiriaya informed me of something I was _painfully_ aware of. This secret was something I was planning to take to my grave with me, for I would surely lose it if Sasuke ever hated me for something like the Kyuubi; something that I could never change, "Naruto, many more surprises are about to occur. Are you ready to face the truth?"(2)

"What are you-"

"I think there is something you need to tell me, and now,"

--_Flashback Ended_--

My heart had stopped. It was as if my world had suddenly become dark and was falling apart from under me. I recognized that voice, and I feared the absolute worse. Had he heard? Did he know? Why was he even-?

"Itachi," Jiriaya said, his venomous voice the only thing taking me out of my thoughts. I was now standing on a small piece of earth in my mind, because it was not Sasuke who had heard, but the small piece was not enough to keep me stable. I was frozen, as if one word, one movement, one blink of my eye would cause my little piece of land to crumble and I would fall into the nothingness(3).

"Jiriaya, I would prefer you not to take that tone with me. You have no need to worry about his safety, yet, for right now all I want is answers," Itachi-sama's voice sounded so far off. I wonder if he knew that I wasn't in reality right now, and that's why he talked about me as if I wasn't there, "So, what is this 'demon' that you speak of, the one that I heard you say was in Naruto?"

"I won't tell you. Or rather, I can't tell you, because the only one that knows the 'whole' story on how it happened is Naruto," Jiriaya spoke as if I wasn't there too. Was I that obvious? Though, as I stared at the complete emptiness that had seemed to surround my entire being, except the tiny piece of earth that kept me sane, it was the least of my worries, "Though, he seems to be out-of-it right now; probably because he thinks you'll tell Sasuke. You will have to assure him that you won't before he'll even come back to earth, it seems."

"But how do I know that this isn't something that Sasuke _needs_ to know?" Itachi-sama questioned, making a low, demon-like growl emit from the darkness surrounding me.

"You don't, but I can tell you that Naruto will most likely tell Sasuke himself when he is ready. It would cause too much chaos if anyone else was to tell him, trust me," Jiriaya said, making the growling disappear, which I think meant that Kyuubi won't reappear anytime soon; though my crumbling piece of earth told differently.

"…"I didn't hear anything for a bit after that, until Itachi-sama finally spoke, "Fine, I promise not to mention any of this to Sasuke, as long as Naruto tells me the _whole_ story."

It may have been foolish, but that sentence gave me such relief that in the blink of an eye, the earth beneath my feet changed into the real world and I came face-to-face with the wooden table.

Once my breathing had stabled, something I didn't realize that I was holding in, I looked up to see Jiriaya and Itachi-sama looking at me expectantly, most likely wondering why I seemed to be out of breath.

"Nice to have you back, Kid!" Jiriaya smiled down at me, than shifted his gaze to Itachi-sama. Something went on between them, no words needing to be spoken, and I could only guess that Jiriaya had told Itachi-sama not to question my black-out.

"Well, Naruto, if you'd be so kind, could you tell me about this 'demon' that you were speaking of?" Itachi-sama asked, but it sounded much more like a statement as he sat in the red armchair across from Jiriaya and me.

I took a much needed breath before I started to explain everything to the best of my ability-

"The 'demon' that we were talking about is called, 'Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Nine-tailed Fox Demon.' The Kyuubi was sent to destroy the Royal Family 16 years ago by an unknown source. My father was, at the time, was the Royal Family's Head Guard and Demon-slayer. He was known all around as the best in his field and was admired by all his colleagues. Because of this, it was obvious that he was the one best suited to take care of the fox.

My father had been fighting the fox for over two hours when he had realized that he was not going to be able to kill it. It was a demon like-no-other and had taken my dad's full strength to keep it from killing the Royal Family. My father had soon run-out of options and had to seal the demon. It was the only other way to stop Kyuubi from killing innocent people. The only problem about sealing the fox was that it required a human host. Someone would have to live the rest of their life with the hated stares and abuse from everyone for having the Kyuubi inside them.

My father had wanted to save everyone, so he had picked a new-born baby that would hopefully grow-up without anyone knowing that it was him that had the fox sealed within him. Sadly, the only baby born that day happened to have been his own. I was the Kyuubi's host. (4)

Though with the help of my father's connections, the Royal family had made a secret rule that NO ONE was to mention the Kyuubi or what had happened that day. Only the people that were there at the time were the only ones that even knew it happened. It would go down in history that Minato had killed the demon-fox and everyone lived happily-ever after. None of the next generations would know of the truth; including mine.

I found out about the Kyuubi when I was 9, and my mother was getting jumped by some thugs, and I blanked out. When I had awakened, the men that had attacked my mother were dead on the ground, each with slash marks on their backs. I quickly looked around for my mother, but found she was actually holding me, repeating, 'No Naruto, please, you must stop,' over and over again. I looked down at my hands and they had been soaked in blood. I had killed the men.

I was so frightened by my power that I just started to cry. I slumped into my mother's arms, us both shaking rapidly at the reality of what I had just done.

When my mother and I had gotten home later that night, she had immediately run to my father. She told him everything that had happened, everything that I had blanked out on, and they had told me that what happened that night shall never be mentioned again. They also informed me of the Kyuubi and the story behind it. I was a monster-"

"I think that's all he needs to here, Naruto," Jiriaya stopped my ranting, signaling me silently to wipe my eyes of the tears that I had not noticed I had started to shed.

I rubbed my face clean, than looked at Itachi-sama, expecting him to have left already because he should have been disgusted by the fact that I had a demon inside of me. But, as I looked at him, he just stared at me with that same emotionless face that he always did, with the exception of the usual smirk.

"Well, my brother sure knows how to pick 'em," Itachi-sama joked, but his voice held no humor, only a tad bit of sympathy. I stood up at this.

"Aren't you disgusted?! Aren't you afraid of me?! Aren't you surprised that you've been living under the same roof as a demon for so long?! Don't you…hate me?" I questioned, only at the very end did I realize that I had raised my voice to Itachi-sama. I looked down in shame, "…sorry…"

"He, did you really think I'd hate you after finding out something like this?" Itachi-sama got up and walked over to me. I thought he was going to slap me, so I flinched a bit when he put his hand on my head, "I'm just glad that you were able to let that off your chest, because it seems to have been bothering you for awhile."

Itachi-sama gave me a small smile as he rubbed my head. I started to cry again, only this time out of relief instead of sadness, "I'm…so glad…that you don't…hate me." The relief I was feeling was enormous! Like a baby bird that had just been pushed out of its nest. It's scared that it is going to die, but than at the last second, it spreads its wings and flies into the sky; letting the wind take it higher and higher.(5)

I was surely flying right now.

**TBC in **_**Chapter 5-**__Explaining the Past, Do You Get it Now? (Part 2)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will talk about Fugaku's Past and how that effects the present. There will also be a bit more explaining from Naruto about how his relationship with Sasuke has changed over the years. I hope I can fit it all into one chapter!! :D

Yeah, I had to split it into two parts, because the mood would've changed too rapidly if I had gone onto the thing about Sasuke and Fugaku. I also wanted to give the readers a bit of a break from the cliffies, though I think me telling you all this might actually be a cliffy in disguise! Oh well, ^^;

Wow, that was a long chapter. Word-wise anyways! There was SO much explaining to do that I almost quit halfway because my fingers were too sore. Luckily, I just took a break and finished it. The bad part is that this isn't even a 100th of the overall explaining that will go on in this story. I plan to use most, or all, of the main Naruto characters in the story, and I'll have to explain each and everyone's purpose. DX -_-

I hope you weren't too confused,

-Stary202

**Review Section**:

Mrs Hatake Itachi: Sorry about the late update on this story! I was caught between deciding to work on a new chapter for one of my other stories, or this. Looks like this one won!! :D

Love-of-all-Anime: I hope all those Omg's mean that you like the story^w^

Great Karyee-Sama XD: I swear, it's like you can read my mind!! I was planning of having something like that in the next chapter XD I shall give you credit in the next chap!

Jeni of the Deidara village: If you felt bad for Naruto before, I think you might hate me for what I'm going to have happen to him soon! Though its a couple chapters away, something is going to happen that…well…It might have me change the genre of the story! Dun, Dun, DAAA.!! Yeah, I'm probably evil for leaving a cliffy as big as this one for you XD

Jin1377: Yeah, I love Jiriaya ,too! He's like a second dad for Naruto!! He also has a few secrets of his own, which makes him a very valuable character in the story!!

Torn heart of moonshadow: Thanks for the super nice review!! And actually, ever since I've read your review, all these different plots about Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai have been going on in my head! You gave me some awesome inspiration!!!! I think I finally know what I'm going to use Sai for, so you can DEFINITELY look forward to seeing a chapter dedicated to you in the future :D

Nm1716: Thanks for the review and I hope I'll get to read another one from you to see what you thought of this chapter^w^

SasuNaru199312121212: I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to better describe the scenery, like Jiriaya's Room, and the character's emotions, like when Naruto was shocked, so that everyone will enjoy this story all that much more :D

Voldyismoldy: Don't give up hope yet! There still might be a chance for them to see each other. And I wonder what Sasuke's going to do too XD Even as the author, I tend to only know what's going to happen when I write the chapter, so even I am curious as to what I'm going to have as Sasuke's reaction!! Any ideas you have would be thoroughly appreciated :D

MikaUchiha: Well, I hope you had fun at your birthday party XD And don't worry, it's totally fine with me that it took you awhile to read the chapter! Planning a party is tough, and I tend to get busy with stuff too, and I don't update my stories as often as I should, so I TOTALLY understand :D I'm also glad that I could be of inspiration to you!!

**TKS:**

1) This is a traditional Japanese saying that means, "Thanks for the food." It is often said before a meal and is considered rude if one does not say this.

2) Yep, that's the sentence that I said in the last chapter was going to appear here! Though, Itachi didn't here Jiriaya say this, and Itachi's appearance has made Naruto forget about what Jiriaya said, so this is a cliffy!! I wonder…could Jiriaya possibly know something that he's not telling anyone about yet? Hmmmm.

3) This is like when Naruto talks to the Kyuubi in the series. It's inside his mind, but is also very real.

4) Yeah, that's right, in MY story Minato didn't have to sacrifice his life and Naruto's generation knew NOTHING of the Kyuubi! This way, only a very few people treat Naruto differently than everyone else!

5) YAY, nice Itachiw Sorry, but I love the nice, older-brother Itachi XD He's so smexy and awesome!! If I could, I'd make him Naruto's brother too, but I have other plans, so that'll just have to wait till another story XD XD :D XD


	6. Emergency Notice Rearding Ch3

Sorry for not updating 4 a while DX

And yeah, I know you're all probably mad at me because this isn't the next chapter,

but I had to let you all know that I changed the ending to **Chapter 3**: Selfishness!

I didn't want anyone to be horribly confused when I _do_ add Chapter 5, so I just thought to inform all of you of my change.

So yeah, you should all probably take a look at the new ending, because it really is a big difference.

I decided that the origninal ending would contradict some of the things I had planned for the future chapters.

Also, before I go-

**_Please Everyone Go on my Profile and vote on my new poll!!!!_**

**_I need your votes so I know what characters to add next!!!_**

**_It'll only take a few seconds to vote, so please do!!!!_**

**_You'll find the poll at the top of my profile!!!!_**

I luv you all,

_Stary202_


	7. Chapter 5 Explaining2

A Slave's Wish

Rating- M (Yaoi, lemon, lime, violence, possible rape, possible Mpreg, and other M rated things)

Pairings- SasuNaru-main, one-sided SasuSaku, KibaHina, KakaIru, ItaKisa, and other pairings might show up in later chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto -_-

_**Breaking News! Breaking News!:**_ A Slave's Wish is now being translated into FRENCH!! That's right, thanks to my good friend, Verity971; this story is now available to read in French! Just go to Verity971's stories and you'll see it!!! THANKS A TON VERITY971!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I can't believe allthe favorites I'm getting on this story! I got like 5 just after putting up the Emergency Notice OoO This all so amazing! I just hope people will review and tell me what they're thinking of the story so far! I'm really getting into this, so I really hope I don't disappoint my fans!!! XD

My readers mean the world to me,

-Stary202

_Previously:_

My father had wanted to save everyone, so he had picked a new-born baby that would hopefully grow-up without anyone knowing that it was him that had the fox sealed within him. Sadly, the only baby born that day happened to have been his own. I was the Kyuubi's host

0o0o0o0o0oo0

"Well, my brother sure knows how to pick 'em,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm…so glad…that you don't…hate me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The relief I was feeling was enormous! Like a baby bird that had just been pushed out of its nest. It's scared that it is going to die, but than at the last second, it spreads its wings and flies into the sky; letting the wind take it higher and higher.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o

I was surely flying right now

0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Chapter **_**5: **_Explaining the Past, Do You Get it Now? (Part 2)_

The door slammed, alerting everyone inside of my presence as I said in the strict tone that I've been taught to use, "Father, I believe you have some explaining to do!"

My father ignored my presence except for a quick glance at the door, and said to Creed, "I want her found; by any means necessary." In a tone that left no room for argument.

"I'll send the best assassins to eliminate her," Creed bowed, but I still saw him smirk, as though he were happy to be told to kill someone.

"I expect this to take no less than 48 hours," My father announced, than dismissed Creed.

"Of course, my Lord," Creed bowed, than took his leave, but not before passing me on his way out and giving me a look as if he had just won a game of chess and he was rubbing it in the loser's face that he was the victor. I wasn't going to be the loser.

"Why?" I said, my expression turning dark. I knew that even though I only said one word, my father knew what was being asked. _"Why are you going to eliminate my servant's family, and why have you already killed his father?"_

"There are some things that you are too young to learn about, Sasuke," He turned away from me, facing the window behind his desk before continuing, "You should just go back to that…_slave_ of yours and forget all that you heard."

I stood in shock, my lips pressed into a firm line, my anger rising inside of me, _"He expects me to just 'forget' what I heard! He is trying to kill Naruto's mother, and has already killed his father! How can I just 'forget' that?!" _"This concerns _my_ servant! I have a right to know what is going on! And don't you dare tell me I'm too young for this! I watch my own mother _die_ right before my very eyes!!!(1) Whatever this is, you know I'm old enough to hear it!"

"Sasuke, you will refrain yourself from further disgrace this instant. And you **will** leave my room immediately. I do _not_ need to explain what I am doing to the likes of you. I am your father, and you will do as I say!" He said; his voice only raising at his last few words.

I could only turn my back to him and leave. He was right, I _had_ to obey him. I can't yell at him, and I certainly can't tell him what to do. I can only do as I'm told, and not step out of line. Though, this didn't stop the self-loathing I felt for not standing up to my father.

"If only I could-" but that thought stopped there. "Ifs" aren't going to get me anywhere. Though I know I can't stand up to my father, I can to Creed. He may not know as much to what's going on as my father might, but he's definitely a good place to start.

And with that, I set off to Creed's living quarters.

-----------------00000000000000000-----------------

"Well, I'm glad we had this chat," Itachi-sama said as he sat up and was going to what I thought to be, taking his leave from Jiriaya's room, "But I would like to talk to Naruto about something alone for a second."

Jiriaya and I shared a glance, than he nodded that it was okay for me to go alone. Itachi-sama had proven to Jiriaya that he was a trustworthy person apparently, and that he wouldn't do anything to harm me…at least, for now.

"Than I guess this is goodbye for now, Jiriaya," I smiled to him as we shared a hug before I set down the hall with Itachi-sama.

"How about we go chat in the garden? You seem to be fond of that place," Itachi-sama suggested as we turned the corner into another hallway.

I stopped dead in my tracks, shaking my head profously, "Itachi-sama, you don't have to take my feelings into consideration! I'll be happy going anywhere with you! Anywhere you want to go I'm sure I'll be content, so please pick somewhere that you'll enjoy!"

Itachi-sama's mouth just curved up a little, showing me his form of a smile, "You don't need to worry so much, Naruto. I enjoy the garden too."

With that said, I gave a light sigh of relief knowing that I wasn't being a burden to him, and started walking with him again to the garden. I grinned almost all the way there too because I got to see Itachi-sama smile, which is as rare as a lunar eclipse.

Itachi-sama lead us to the front of the forest that was located in the middle of the field of flowers; for there was a small tea-table with two chairs there where we could sit and 'chat'.

"_I can't believe I get to sit and talk with Itachi-sama one-on-one like this! I feel like royalty…no, better than royalty, because I've seen even the most beautiful of princesses request an audience with Itachi-sama and be turned down! I could definitely die happy now!!"_ I thought as I stared at all the magnificent flowers that had been taken such good care of for all the years I've been here, "_I will have to thank Hinata for this beautiful sight next time I see her(2)!"_

As I glanced over all the flowers, my eyes eventually landed on my favorite plant of all time, the Forget-Me-Not that was located by the castle, for the plant needs the shade that the castle provides. As I watched its small, rather flat, 5-petalled light-blue to dark-blue on the tip petals, that grow profusely from its straggly stem, (3)blow in the wind; I couldn't help being reminded of the promise Sasuke had made to me all those years ago.

"_Naruto, I promise you that I'll always-"_

"Naruto?" Itachi-sama said, waking me out of my memories, "You really do enjoy looking at flowers, especially that forget-me-not by the castle. You seem to be very fond of that flower. Any particular reason?"

A light blush covered my cheeks at the question. This didn't go unnoticed by Itachi-sama as I said, "There is one, but it has a very long story to go with it, and I know you're very busy and wouldn't have much time to listen to it. Besides, I'm a mere slave that shouldn't talk so much as I would need to, to tell the story, and I know you probably would get bored listening to it-"

"I would love to hear it," Itachi-sama stopped my ranting, and I gulped as I knew I would have to tell the story now. I mean, after how kind and understanding Itachi-sama had been today to me, there's no way I could refuse his request to hear my story.

"As you wish," I said, my tone a bit reluctant, as I started my tale of the Forget-me-not, "It happened a year after I had came to the castle-

_FlashBack_

"Jiriaya, what would you get someone special for a special occasion?" I asked Jiriaya as he and I sat on a bench in the courtyard.

"Oh yeah, today is your and Sasuke's one-year anniversary, isn't it?" Jiriaya gave me his all-knowing smirk, which caused me to blush profusely.

"....j-just answer the question, old man!" I tried to hide my blush by looking away, pretending to look at the stone statue of a fox that was placed on the corner of the balcony, the other corner with a raven statue.(4)

"Weeeelllllll, if I were you, I would probably make something; seeing as how you're not allowed outside the castle gates, so you can't buy him anything," Jiriaya suggested, knowing how hard it was for me to ask for help so ignoring my embarrassment.

"But what should I make?" I asked.

"You're a creative kid, I'm sure you'll think of something!" Jiriaya smiled at me, before getting up and walking inside, "But I would think of something quick because you only have till eleven, because that's curfew for all slaves and servants."

Him saying that made me glance at the nearest clock, to find out that it was almost 2:30. That gave me less than 9 hours to think of something, make it, think of the right time to give it to Sasuke, and give it to him, and hope that he excepts it.

I got up and walked over to the edge of the balcony, looking down at the pond almost directly below. The water shimmered from the rays of sunlight, giving it almost a glassy look. The water beckoned me to jump it, for it was a hot day today and spending all that time outside with Jiriaya had only made it more unbearable. That's when I thought of what I could make Sasuke! I scurried off inside the castle to start making his present.

Around 9 o'clock that night, Sasuke and I met out at the library's balcony, the place I had asked him earlier to meet me for 'no reason at all'. Once there, I quickly handed Sasuke his present, mumbling loudly "This is for you!"

Sasuke blushed, but hid it well, as he started to open his present. Inside he found a bouquet of paper Forget-Me-Nots, tied together by a dark-blue ribbon. They were colored each a different color, one white, one pink, one purple, and so on until all 12 paper flowers created a rainbow-like bouquet.

"My mother used to tell me a story about Forget-Me-Nots. She told me that in medieval times, on the night of their one-year anniversary, a knight and his lady went for a walk along the side of a river. The knight had picked this particular river to go for a walk because there were flowers there that he wanted to give to his lady. He picked a posy of the flowers, and pulled out a card he had written to go with them, but because of the weight of his armour, he fell into the river. As he was drowning, he threw the posy to his loved one and shouted "Forget-me-not". As she cried for the loss of her loved one, she read the card that the knight had written to her. It said, "These flowers remind me of a rainbow, for they come in so many different colors, so this way, I hope that whenever you see a rainbow, you will think of me. Forget me not, your knight. She named the posy of flowers 'Forget-Me-Not's because of her loved one(5)." I finished telling Sasuke the story, than blushed at how sappy I sounded at that moment, "S-so I just thought that I didn't want you to forget me when you're off visiting other kingdoms and what not."

Sasuke smiled than promised me that next year he would give me a real Forget-Me-Not. And, sure enough, the next year he had taken me to the garden and showed me the Forget-Me-Not he had planted the very night. He than told me-

"Naruto, I promise you that I'll always remember you, rainbow or no rainbow.

This flower is to remind you of that promise."

_Flashback Ended_

"Wow, who knew my brother could be such a sap!" Itachi-sama smirked at me, as I just sat and blushed.

"So, Itachi-sama…what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, trying not to sound impatient, because I really do like spending time with Itachi-sama. I just didn't want to keep on the subject of the story I had told.

"Well, actually, it has to do with that story you just told me," Itachi-sama said in a matter-of-factly tone, "I've been wondering this for awhile…what happened between you and my little brother? Your story only proves that Sasuke was much different towards you, and vise-versa, then than he is now. What changed between you two to get you guys to act the way you do now towards each other?"

I instantly regretted telling Itachi the story at that moment, because now I couldn't even lie to him and say that Sasuke and I have always treated each other the same. I realized that my story telling isn't going to end for a _very_ long time.

-------------00000000000000000------------

"CREED!" I shouted as I finally found him in the library at the far back(6).

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little prince. What can do for you?" Creed smirked his lecherous, creepy smirk as he closed the book he was reading to look at me. He knew that I had just run all over the palace trying to locate him because he told every servant who had seen him, a different location than where he actually was. He was getting a kick out of making me run all over the castle!

"You can tell me what you and my father were talking about!" I demanded as Creed got up and put his book on a table, _"__The Two-Million-Year Old Self__? I didn't even know we had that kind of book in our library. But what does Creed what with a book on psychology?"_

"Well, my dear prince, the king and I discuss a lot of things. We talk about wars in other countries, servants that need to be replaced, villagers that need to be 'punished', and we also talk about you," The last thing Creed said caught me off guard. Why would my father have any reason to talk to Creed of all people about me, "Well, you and that cute little sex slave of yours!"

"Shut your mouth before I have it ripped off for you!" I said in a dark tone, making sure that Creed knew his place, "You have no right to talk about Naruto that way, you sick pervert! You will know your place! Now, you would do well never to talk about him that way again."

"I get it. I know when I've gone too far. It was just a little 'joke'," Creed looked at me with laughter in his eyes. What was with him and getting pleasure out of making me angry?" Forgive me, young prince."

"Back on the subject at hand; tell me about what you and my father were talking about before I had come in," I demanded once again. I was tired of him stalling. I would have my answer from him, and I would have it now!

"Oh, that conversation! Well, we were talking about your…Naruto's family. I actually thought we had had a wonderful conversation!" He was using that undermining tone with me! He knew I had heard my father say that he had killed Naruto's father, yet he still told me he had a 'wonderful conversation'!!

"Creed, _what_ was your _exact_ conversation with my father?!" I questioned him, but he knew I meant it as an order.

"Weeellll, since you are the young prince, I guess I have to tell you, but don't tell on me to your father!" Creed knew his stalling would just make me angrier; that sadistic freak, "It all started yesterday…"

_Flashback_(7)

"Creed, you may come in now," The King called me in to his room, which also doubled as his office.(8)

"You called for me, my lord?" I questioned, unsure of why I was being summoned.

"Yes, I need you to go assemble an assassination squad. You will need at least 20 men," The King commanded me.

"And may I ask, for what is the purpose of this squad?" I asked, trying to hold back a grin, because if I was to assemble an assassination squad, that means I would get to see someone get killed, or better yet, slaughtered!

"Tell the squad that they are to locate the Uzumaki family…and kill them. But remember, you would do well to make sure they do this as low key as possible, to refrain from having to murder any…innocent bystanders," The King ordered me, making sure I knew what he had said wasn't just a 'suggestion'.

"If I may be so bold, why the Uzumaki family? Don't we have their child in the castle, serving the young master? And didn't Mr. Uzumaki used to be the Head of Guard?" I tried to make sure I wasn't crossing any boundaries(9).

"It is true, Minato used to be Head of Guard, but that was before I had heard of his plan to over throw me! I thought I had made sure that he wouldn't be able to do anything if I ranked him back down to civilian and had him and Kushina under constant survaliance, but apparently that didn't make much of a difference. I was just told that Minato plans to use the Kyuubi to overthrow me, so I must have him disposed of." The King explained his plan to me.

"The Kyuubi? Surely you jest! The Kyuubi is but a myth, a fairy-tail, a legend! Everyone knows that the Kyuubi is a made-up being!" I tried to understand why the King would be afraid of a made-up creature.

"Creed! There is some things that are told as a myth, to cover up the realness of their existence. I thought too at first when I heard this news, that it had to be a lie, but than I looked into the hidden archives, and found something I wish I hadn't…" The King paused. I had never seen him so stressed, or at least showing it so much, "…I had come across a hidden organization; one that only those who are in it know about, and it was started by the first king. My great, great, great Grandfather."

"What is the name of this organization?" I had to ask, because he seemed to be avoiding telling me the name of it.

He than looked straight at me and said, "They are called OK, or the OniKira."

"The Demon Killers(10)!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "So, this means demons are real, which means the Kyuubi is real, but if Mr. Uzumaki _is_ a part of this group, why would he want to use a demon, wouldn't he kill it instead?"

"I can not go into further detail!(11) You just need to make sure Minato and Kushina are killed; with no mercy!" The King commanded me, so I thought I would drop the subject for now.

"Yes, my lord,"

_Flashback Ended_

"-And that's why you heard what you did earlier today," Creed put down his smirking façade to give sigh for talking so much, "Now if you don't mind, I have some…'things' to take care of." And with that, he grabbed his book and left; leaving me to comprehend everything that I had just been told.

_"The Kyuubi is real? Naruto's dad is part of some secret organization…or 'was' a part of it. Wait, that means Naruto's mother is going to be killed! What about Naruto? I can't just tell him, 'Hey, just thought I'd let you know that my father killedyour dad, and soon your mom too! Looks like you've got no family now!' God, how stupid I've been! I should've let Naruto see his parents when I had the chance. I'm such an asshole," _I thought this to myself as I went back to my room, only thinking about what I was going to do to stop my father from murdering Naruto's mother, and leaving the more difficult stuff behind.

_**TBC in**_**:**_** Chapter 6: **__Rewind to When You were Nicer (And Things weren't so Confusing)_

------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, crappy way to end the chapter, but I can't write anymore until people finish voting on my poll to decide which character shows up next! Here's a **sneek peek at the next chapter!**

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

"Gawd, what now!" I said out loud to myself, as I heard my door open and a figure approach me.

"Well, it's good to see you being in such a good mood!" Kakashi did what I think was a smile, but I couldn't really tell because of his mask.

"What do _you_ want?" I said in a obviously annoyed way.

"Weeeelllll, I just thought I should tell you something interesting!"

"What?" I looked up from my laying position on my bed.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you until _**our readers all vote on Stary's new poll**_!"

"The one where people decide who shows up next?"

"That's the one! So, if our readers what to know what I say to you, they better get voting!!!"

"Voting ends **7/1/09** so all those lazy bums out there have time to vote."

"Now, now Sasuke, our readers just have busy schedules! It is Summer after all!"

"Whatever, you perverted-yaoi-porn-reading lecher!"

Okay, so the last 6 or so lines don't actually happen, but I need more voters soI thought it was a good idea for the characters to suggest voting!! Anywho, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story! I hope you will all continue to tell me your thoughts on this story!!

Reviews make this story worth writing,

-Stary202

**Review Section:**

Arashi-No-Shadow: I love helping people, though trust me, I ain't no goody-two-shoes, cause I only help when I think something might be fun, but anyways, just tell me what ja need help with, and I'll see what I can do!! :D

Mrs Hatake Itachi: Thanks, I try to please :D

Gaara'sGirl12: Thanks, I hope you'll keep reviewing!!

DarkRavie: Well, I hope I didn't disappoint you!

MikaUchiha: I'm glad you had fun, and don't worry, I totally get super-busy like that sometimes too! I'm just happy that you reviewed!!

Fan2yaoi: Wow, I think this is my first review from someone who's French! I'm really glad you liked my story, and don't worry, your English is fine XD

Pimpface: Thanks for the tip, and I guess if you have to be addicted to something, I'm definitely glad it's my story!!

Shounen-Ai: Hopefully, interesting means you liked it!!

Voldyismoldy: Thanks for the suggestions! I'll definitely go off of those when thinking of what to write next! And I hope that there was enough drama in this chapter for you, those there's still a lot to come!! And too bad about Naruto's parents, hopefully he'll at least get to see his mother…or has he already?? OoO Dun dun DAH!!!

**TKS-**

1) I bet you were like "OMG, no way! Why, when, where, and how did that happen?!" But sorry folks, this is another, yet again, one of those things that will be explained later in the story. Probably way later though, because I've already got plans for the next few chapters and how they're supposed to go!

2) Yep, Hinata's the gardener! I thought about how she's always has a hard time talking to people in the real story, and how she's always looking out for others and wanting to help whenever she can, that being a gardener would be that best job for her!! XD

3) Its actually quite fun looking up Forget-Me-Nots on the internet. There's so many great stories behind them! It was actually kind of hard to choose which one to use for my story!

4) I know, I know, this is used SO much when talking about Sasuke and Naruto. The fox and the Raven this, the raven and the fox that, but I wanted to add it in this story since it is so popular in SasuNaru stories. Please don't kill me for following the crowd on this one! ._.

5) Okay, okay, I know that I changed this legend around A LOT, but I needed to make it work with my story, and I only added some parts. Besides, I think it's more exciting of a myth!

6) Shouting in a library…Cliché much?

7) I can't believe Creed gets his own flashback _ I didn't plan on him having such a big part in this story, but it can't be helped. I apologize again to all those viewers who don't like OCs!! D:

8) There's like what…30 different rooms in that castle and the KING still has his office in his room?! WTH?

9) Talk about a split personality! Sure, he's all nice and respectful to the king, than turns around and tortures Sasuke? WTF??? O_o

10) This actually a true translation! OniKira in English actually means Demon Killer! Pretty cool huh!! ^w^

11) I know, isn't this just going over your head! So much plot, so many twists, so much stuff that makes you want to know what happens next!! But it's up to you guys to vote on my poll to tell me which character to use next, because that's going to decide what happens next in the story XD Though, by the looks of it, Kyuubi might win OoO If you don't want that to happen, VOTE!!!


	8. Chapter 6 Rewinding

A Slave's Wish

Rating- M (Yaoi, lemon, lime, violence, possible rape, possible Mpreg, and other M rated things)

Pairings- SasuNaru-main, one-sided SasuSaku, KibaHina, KakaIru, ItaKisa, and other pairings might show up in later chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto -_-

_**Breaking News! Breaking News!:**_ A Slave's Wish is now being translated into FRENCH!! That's right, thanks to my good friend, Verity971; this story is now available to read in French! Just go to Verity971's stories and you'll see it!!! THANKS A TON VERITY971!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**JUST SO EVERYONE"S CLEAR ON THIS, I CHANGED IT SO THAT NARUTO MEETS SASUKE WHEN HE'S 12 (MAKING SASUKE 13) INSTEAD OF A YEAR OLDER, BECAUSE THAT MEANS IT HAPPENED 4 YEARS FROM NOW AND THAT'S JUST EASIER TO DEAL WITH AND WRITE ABOUT THAT WAY!!**_

Thanks for all of the favorites and alerts for this story. Though I was sad I didn't get as many reviews as I did for Ch.4, the numbers were made up for it in the Favs. And Alerts! Remember to tell your friends about this story so they'll read it too!!

Oh, and if any of you are wondering about the poll for which characters will be showing up next, here's the results:

_Kyuubi__- Though I plan to add him/her anyways, I was just wondering if you wanted him/her to have a major part or not. Is a sadistic fox, but shows his/her caring for Naruto at some points in time. Connects with Naruto's past, and gives Naruto some 'secret' abillities? _

**10 » 28%**

Sai- An old friend of Naruto's that doesn't get along with Sasuke. Makes sick comments and loves to embarrass Naruto. Is Naruto's Ex-Boyfriend??? Hits on Naruto often.

**7 » 20%**

_Shikamaru__- One of Kiba's and Naruto's old friends, gives suggestions to Sasuke and Naruto. Is Head of Guard for the Royal Uchiha Castle. _

**5 » 14%**

Gaara- A prince from a nearby country, who wants to take Naruto with him to his castle, and doesn't get along with Sasuke. Believes Naruto is the only one that can understand him and vise-versa. Hits on Naruto.

**5 » 14%**

_Tsunade__- The King and staff's head doctor, along with here assistant, Kurrani. Gives lots of helpful advice to everyone. Gets hit on by Jiriaya often_.

**3 » 8%**

Sakura- A princess from a nearby country, who wants to marry Sasuke. Is Sasuke's Ex-Fiance??? Hits on Sasuke often.

**2 » 5%**

_Orochimaru__- New Head of Sorcery in the castle. Wants to make Sasuke his and will do it by any means. Hits on Sasuke often. _

**2 » 5%**

Pain- Old apprentice of Jiriaya's that comes back to the castle. Half Sadist, half Masochist. Enjoys tormenting Naruto, and Sasuke, and tries to 'show his pain' to others by fighting them, and those unlucky individuals often end up in the hospital.

**1 » 2%**

_None__- It's good just the way it is and I couldn't care less. (Than why'd you even bother voting??)_

**0 » 0%**

So, because of these results, Kyuubi makes an appearance at the end of this chapter and will be more involved in chapters to come. Sai will be showing up in the next chapter as well, along with a few minor characters that were not included in the poll! Look forward to seeing all of you favorite Naruto characters, or most of them, in this story!!

Reviewers get free invisa-cookies,

-Stary202

_Previously:_

"_Why are you going to eliminate my servant's family, and why have you already killed his father?"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

"You really do enjoy looking at flowers, especially that forget-me-not by the castle. You seem to be very fond of that flower. Any particular reason?

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Naruto, I promise you that I'll always remember you, rainbow or no rainbow. This flower is to remind you of that promise."

0o0o00oo0o0

"_The Kyuubi is real? Naruto's dad is part of some secret organization…or 'was' a part of it. Wait, that means Naruto's mother is going to be killed! What about Naruto? I can't just tell him, 'Hey, just thought I'd let you know that my father killedyour dad, and soon your mom too! Looks like you've got no family now!' God, how stupid I've been! I should've let Naruto see his parents when I had the chance. I'm such an asshole," _I thought this to myself as I went back to my room, only thinking about what I was going to do to stop my father from murdering Naruto's mother, and leaving the more difficult stuff behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

_**Chapter 6: **__Rewind to When You were Nicer (And Things weren't so Confusing)_

"Ugh! What can I do!" I yelled to myself while pacing around my room. I'd be like this for an hour now and I still couldn't think of a _single_ way to stop my father from killing Naruto's mother. I knew I couldn't sneak out of the palace, for my father would certainly find out about it and have his guards apprehend me before I even _got_ to the village. And I knew I couldn't get the guards to stop what they were doing, because they were following my father's orders, and not even I would be able to over-ride what he told them. I didn't know what to do and it was getting on my nerves!

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"WHAT!" I yelled as the door opened, revealing a familiar face, but not a very helpful one at the moment, "What do you want, Kakashi?"

"Is that hostility I sense in your voice?" Kakashi questioned my outburst, but I knew he was enjoying seeing me so 'out-of-character' by the way his eyes formed upside-down U's, "I wonder what could make the famous 'Stotic, emotionless, cold-hearted prince lose his cool?"

"None of your business," I said through ground teeth, trying to control my frustration to save my pride, "Now, get out if you don't have anything _useful_ to say."

"Temper, temper, my dear Sasuke," Kakashi waved his index finger at me, knowing full well that he was probably the only one besides Naruto that could get away with calling me by only my name(1).

"Naruto…" I got lost in a memory of the past; one of when Naruto still called me by my name, or more of my 'nickname' for that matter-

-------------------------_**FlashBack**_--------------------------

_"Sasuke! Sasuke?!" I heard Naruto call my voice from the hall. I quickly put down the book I was reading and opened the Library doors to let the blond boy know where I was, "There you are Sasuke!"_

_"What, no 'teme' or 'bastard' this time? Should I be prepared for an Apocalypse soon?" I smirked as Naruto's face became red in frustration._

_"No, __teme__, I was just in a good mood, that's all," Naruto stuck his tongue out at me, which in my opinion only made me want to bite it, "Thanks for ruining it."_

_"Oh, sorry," I made a predatory grin as I stalked toward Naruto, who in turn backed up until he hit a wall. I put my left hand on the wall behind him, while I used the other to grab his chin so he would be forced to stare at me, "How should I make it up to you?"_

_"Uh…you don't really have too…I just…" Naruto stuttered, a blush covering his entire face, which only made him look more adorable._

_"Oh, but I do have to! I just feel so terribly bad about ruining your good mood," My smirk only grew wider as I got my face close enough so that are lips almost touched and our breaths intermingled, "Though I do have a few ways to make you __feel__ good again."_

_"Sasuke, why must you bully Naruto so much?" My brother, Itachi, said from the door way, leaning against the frame(2), interrupting my blond and I. I had turned away from Naruto to glare at my brother for interrupting us, but Naruto had used my distraction to escape from my grasp and run to Itachi's side._

_"Thanks a ton, Itachi!" Naruto sighed in relief and grinned at my brother, who just smiled back than looked at me with a smirk that just screamed, "Looks like I'm his favorite! Poor, poor Sasuke!"_

_"Itachi, I'm going to-" But I never got to finish my threat as Itachi spoke to Naruto._

_"Now Naru-chan, isn't their something that you came here to tell my little brother?" Itachi said with all-knowing grace, as though he knew something I didn't._

_"Oh yeah!" Naruto said in surprise; apparently remembering something that he had forgotten, "Sasuke, I need you to come with me!"_

_My blonde little angel than ran up and grabbed my hand, before pulling me into the hallways, leading me somewhere seemingly important._

_We went down about a dozen hallways before coming into the garden. It was Spring time, so all the flowers and trees were in full bloom and all the smells seemed to mix into one beautiful, perfume like scent._

_"Look ,Sasuke!" Naruto pointed to a flower that had dark to light at the tip blue petals, located by the wall next to us, "The Forget-Me-Not is in full bloom! Isn't that wonderful! It looks so pretty!!"(3)_

_I let a genuine smile grace my lips as I watched Naruto kneel down to admire the flower. It was our special flower that was only in full bloom for two months a year. Naruto rambled on about the beauty of the flower, but I found more joy in the beauty in Naruto's eyes. They always held so much emotions, I wondered how he could feel so many at once, but I loved looking at them the most when he looked at our flower, because his eyes always shown with true love; love the I knew was solely directed at me and me alone._

_--------------------------__**FlashBack Ended**__--------------------------_

"Sasuke? Sasu-chan? Princy? Teme?!" I was shocked back into the present when I heard my nickname from seemingly so long ago being called once more.

"Naruto?!" I said automatically, but was instantly disappointed when the only face I saw was Kakashi's, "Kakashi, don't call me by that name. You know I don't like it."

"You used to like it," Kakashi said, referring to when Naruto used to call me it all the time. I sent a deadly glare his way, making sure he knew that he shouldn't have said that.

"That was long ago," I said in a tone that dropped the conversation immediately.

"Got it. Now, about why I'm here…" Kakashi reminded both himself and I that he had indeed come here for a reason, "I think you should take Naruto out into the village."

That sentence was definitely the last thing I expected to hear from Kakashi. "And _why_ do you think I should do that?" I asked, malice dripping from my voice.

"Because you've been holding up in your room lately and I believe you need some time away from the castle. But, I already knew you wouldn't even consider leaving Naruto behind in the castle, so I got permission from the King a few days ago to let Naruto come with you, telling him that you only trusted Naruto to carry your belongings." Kakashi explained in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Of course my father would have said yes a few days ago. I forgot that all this only started 2 days ago; seems like much longer than that." I thought to myself, "But do I really think Naruto should go to the village? I can't have him running off, though I doubt he will. And he will be with me, so I'll always be able to stop him from doing or seeing anything I don't want him to."

"Fine, have the carriage ready (4)," I demanded, hopping off my bed to get my boots on.

"It has already been set and done. Naruto is down stairs waiting for you," Kakashi said before excusing himself with a grin. That man sure was creepy, but now was not the time for that. So, instead of thinking about unnecessary things, I strapped on my boots and made my way down the stairs to the foyer(5).

_----------------------------------Naruto POV------------------------------------_

"Itachi-sama, you know I can not deny your request to hear of Sasuke and my past, so -" I was about to tell Itachi-sama about why Sasuke and I act so differently now than we did only a year ago, but I was interrupted by someone running up to us.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?!" I asked in shock. Iruka-sensei was like a father to me, besides Jiriaya, and has always looked after me since the first day I got here. He taught me all I know about cooking, cleaning, and doing laundry, though I don't know when any of those skills might come in handy, for his job is the Staff Manager(6).

"Sorry for to interrupt your conversation with Naruto, Itachi-sama, but he has been requested to go to the village with the young prince." Iruka-sensei managed to say in one breath, before gasping for air.

"Wait…I get to go…outside the gate…" I said in disbelief. But, you wouldn't believe what Iruka-sensei said either if you had been living in a castle for 4 years and never aloud to go past the castle gate, no matter how many times you requested to do so. Also if you knew that even if the chances were slim, you might get to see you parents, which you also haven't seen in 4 years, again. My eyes actually started to water from happiness that my wish had finally been granted(7) after all these years, but I tried to wipe my eyes so that I wouldn't look bad in front of Itachi-sama.

"It's fine, Iruka. Naruto, we shall continue this later, since it seems you have somewhere you need to be," Itachi-sama smiled at me, for he was well aware of my wish to go 'outside'.

"Thank-you…Itachi-sama," I choked out as Iruka-sensei pulled me into the castle to get dressed. I mean, I couldn't wear my regular servant clothes if I was going to be seen with Sasuke-sama in the eye of the public.

But, as I got dressed, instead of thinking about the village I was going to go to, or even my parents, my mind seemed to want to flashback to a time 4 years ago, when I had first been taken to the castle.

_--------------------------__**FlashBack**__---------------------------_

_"What?" I said dreamily as I awoke from my slumber. I first noticed that I wasn't in my own bed, nor my parent's bed, but it did seem familiar. With my memory still fogged, I slowly sat up, noticing the fancy patterns on the sheets on top of me._

_"Naruto, are you finally awake?!" A boy with black hair, and even blacker eyes came rushing over to me, sounding worried, "Look, I'm so sorry for what's happened! I didn't think this was even possible!"_

_"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Wait, how is it that I knew this boy's name? Hadn't we just met? But why does his name sound so- My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as memories of the previous night came flooding back to me. _

_I quickly scrambled away from the raven-headed boy, but in doing so, fell off the bed; though my body didn't seem to register the pain as it shook from fear instead._

_"Naruto, are you al-"_

_"DON"T COME NEAR ME!" I shouted out of fear, backing into a bookcase and squeezing my arms around me, "Why am I here? Why did I get taken away from my parents? Where are they now? Are they alright? What are you doing here? When did I get here? Why can't I remember getting here? What-"_

_I just kept on spouting questions, my mind racing in confusion, fear, and shock. But, my voice seemed to immediately die out when Sasuke took a step closer to me._

_"NO!!" I screamed, trying to throw myself deeper into the bookshelf, but the added pressure made the shelf unstable, and before I knew what was happening, books started to fall and seconds later the shelf itself. I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact, but it never came. Moments later, I opened my eyes to see Sasuke's staring at me._

_"What are you-" But my question fell on deaf ears as I looked at Sasuke more closely. He was on all fours, his hands on either side of my head, and his knees on either side of my hips. My brain finally started working and had told me what I saw. Sasuke had protected me from the shelf by using his own body as a shield._

_I quickly scrambled to lift the shelf to the side, and off of Sasuke's back, but still didn't move my waist from underneath him._

_As soon as I had gotten the shelf off and away, Sasuke collapsed into my lap, his head laying on my chest._

_"Sorry, Naruto," He apologized again, but it only made me feel guilty. I had over-reacted a bit too much. I should have realized that Sasuke most likely wasn't the one that had sent those guards to kidnap me, and I should have known that I could trust Sasuke enough to at least listen to what he had to say._

_"It's okay. I shouldn't have made the shelf fall like that. Sorry for making you save me and thanks for doing so," I said as I put a hand on Sasuke head, using my other hand to stay sitting at an angle that was comfortable for Sasuke, "But you're still a teme!"_

_Sasuke chuckles lightly at my last statement, than seems to realize that he's __laying__ on me. I half expect him to shove himself off of me, but instead he seems to turn his head on its side; apparently thinking about what his next move should be._

"_If it's okay, can we stay like this for a little bit?" Sasuke asked so quietly that I had to lean in a bit to catch what he said, and I looked down to see his cheeks dusted pink. _

_I just smiled at him a bit and rubbed his head gently while saying, "Sure".(8)_

_---------------------------__**FlashBack Ended**__------------------------------_

Now that I look back on that, I probably should have been more alert and gotten some answers for the questions I had asked, but than again, my questions did get answered, just later and not by Sasuke.

"There, done!" I heard the Royal Family's seamstress, Karen(9), say. Karen always did top-notch jobs when it came to sewing, but she's always freaked me out a little. I think it's because I always see so many marks on her arms. She can't have poked herself _that_ many times with a needle!

I pushed the thought aside and opted for looking at my reflection in the mirror to see Karen's work.

"Love it!" I smiled at Karen threw the mirror, and she just grinned back and said, "Naturally. This is me we're talking about!"

"Well than, Naruto, you better go meet Sasuke in the Foyer," Iruka-sensei said with a smile before shoving me out the door.

_-------------------------------Sasuke POV----------------------------------_

Once I finish my walk down the hallways to the steps, I stand at the top of them, to stare at Naruto. He's wearing brown slacks and a white, button-up dress shirt underneath his dark-brown coat. The outfit seems a little worn, but not too much so to look untidy.

Though I know he can't notice, or so I think, I nod in approval before making my way down the stairs. I pass him without a word and rushes in front of me not a moment later to open the Foyer doors that lead to the front lawn. There, a carriage, much like one you would find in a fairytale of sorts(10), awaits us and I gracefully step inside and wait for Naruto to rush to the other side and join me before relaxing my shoulders a bit.

What, even a prince can have some down time! It's not like I'm slouching or anything repulsive like that, I just need to relax a bit to think about how I should go about all of this. And by 'this', I meant taking Naruto to the village. I had yet to even plan what we were going to do once we got there.

"It's not like I can just take a stroll around town with him. I _am_ the prince after all and that would cause too much commotion," I thought to myself as I stared at all the trees flashing by from the window, "I need to come up with an excuse; something that would be reasonable for a prince of my standards to come all the way down to the village for."

And that's when it hit me! I would tell any curious villagers and Naruto if he asked that I came down here because I heard news of some type of disturbance in the area. It's not like I would be lying either, because Naruto's father had been killed, and I'm sure someone had notice something was wrong by now. I could also use this to get the villagers to show me more respect. Oh, I can just hear the praises now "Look at that, Sasuke-sama is so kind. To care so much about us measly villagers to come himself to see what's wrong." "What a great prince we have. I'm sure he'll make an excellent King one day!"

I chuckled darkly in my head at my oh-so-perfect plan. I was sure nothing could go wrong!

_-------------------------------Naruto POV--------------------------------_

I glanced at Sasuke from the corner of my eyes. He truly was magnificent. He looked great in anything he wore, but what he wore now made him look even more stunning.

He wore an all-black tux with a dark-blue over coat and boots, and a blood-red tie that topped off his look. He looks almost like one of those business-men characters I've heard about. I bet whatever his reason for coming to the village is, it's very important.

Sasuke's grown up look made me realize just how much time had passed since our first meeting. Four years is a long time and truthfully, I'm surprised by how quick it seemed to pass. It made me realize, Sasuke is almost at the marrying age now. He's most likely going to find a beautiful princess to have a family with and spend the rest of his life with. I wonder what will happen to me than. I've had these same thoughts before and they always do me no good. I always end up thinking about how Sasuke will 'let me go' when he finds his soul mate and how sad I will be when he does.

"**A slave who doesn't want freedom, how ironic!"** I heard a low voice growl from deep within me. It took me only a moment to recognize this voice.

**"**Kyuubi**,"** I said the name as if it were something disgusting on my tongue that I just wanted to wipe clean and forget about.

**"Nice to hear your voice as well, than again, technically I'm 'always' hearing it,"** Kyuubi seemed to just ramble, so I tried to make it cut to the chase.

"What do _you _want?" I asked with malice dripping from my voice, though it seemed to ignore my tone.

**"Just thought I'd warn you that going to the village isn't such a hot idea,"** Kyuubi seemed to want to warn me.

"And why's that?" I asked, a bit curious to hear it's answer, "But btw, it's kind of late anyway to be warning me; considering we're already halfway there."

**"Yeah, well as the saying goes, 'Better late than never'!"** The fox said with what seemed to be a shrug, **"Anyways, there's just some things that you're better off not knowing about."**

"And how would you know about something and not me? You _are_ a part of me," I stated, trying to see what it was getting at.

**"Kyuubi special ability #1: Can hear conversations up to a mile away,"** Kyuubi said in a way that almost made me want to laugh a bit, **"And these special abilities aren't affected by what body I'm in either!"**

"What about these other 'special abilities' of yours?" I asked, cautions that some of the abilities might affect me.

Kyuubi snickered before answering,** "You'll just have to wait and see about those. Though I can tell you one thing-**

**Things are about to get a lot more interesting around here!"**

"Great, just what I needed."

**TBC in**_**Chapter 7: **__Kyuubi, Sai, and Kushina?! The Past meets the Present_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, what a horrible person I am for not telling more about Sasuke and Naruto's past, but I figured, all in good time. Besides, this story already had a lot of problems that just surfaced, so I decided to deal with those first! And I at least added Kyuubi into my story this time! Oh, but here's something good that you readers can look forward to in the next chapter- **there's going to be a **_**lemon**_**! I thought that since there hasn't been a 'real' lemon in this story yet, that I should put one in, So please REVIEW and give me ideas about what the lemon should be about! Use those perverted minds of yours!!!**

Also, _**Please vote on my newest poll, "In Slave's Wish, Should I make Kyuubi a girl or a guy?**_ If you didn't notice, I only called Kyuubi an 'it' in this chapter and I don't want to do that for the whole story, so please vote!! This poll's deadline is _whenever I get 15 or more votes on it._

Now, I hope you've all have enjoyed your summer and if you're like me and have to go back to school, I wish you the bestest of luck!!

See you when I get at least 8 reviews on this chapter,

-Stary202

**Review Section:**

Mrs Hatake Itachi: And Poof! Here's the chapter!!

MikaUchiha: Well, your review said happy summer, so my reply shall say "Happy School Year" though, it might not be happy for you. But hey, it's school, what cha' gonna do?-_- And yeah, I know it's confusing, but please keep reading and reviewing!

Voldyismoldy: I felt bad for Naruto when writing that part too! It's so sad, but it does make for a great story. And we'll have to see about Naruto's mother, but even thought I cant't say if Naruto and Kushina meet; I can definitely say she'll make an appearance in the next chapter!

DarkRavie: Thanks a lot, I'm glad to read/ hear you say that! I hope to continue hearing from you via reviews! :D

_**TKS**_:

1) Sasuke's referring to the –san and –sama honorifics used in the Japanese language as a sign of high respect, usually used on high-ranking people or royalty.

2) Naruto and Sasuke are on the left wall next to the doorway and Itachi is on the frame of it, and on the right side so that he's staring directly at them. Sorry it that confused you.

3) Okay, I know you're wondering how Itachi knew about the Forget-Me-Not when he just learned about it in the last chapter, so when Itachi reminds Naruto that he has something to tell Sasuke, it's not because he knows what Naruto needs to tell him, Itachi just knows that Naruto wanted to talk to Sasuke about something.

4) What kind of olden story would this be if it didn't have carriges! It already has guards, kings & Queens, castles, and villages!! XD

5) Foyer: A foyer in a house is usually a small area or room adjacent to the front door where guests enter and stairs end or begin.

6) The Staff Manager's job is to make sure all the staff, servants and slaves, are doing as their told and getting tasks done. To be Staff Manager, you have to be good at all household chores and have leadership skills.

7) Well, besides his wish to be with Sasuke forever. He has two wishes, yeah, I wonder what his third would be if he came across a genie? XD

8) Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, I TOTALLY couldn't help myself from giggling when I wrote that part. It's such an adorable scene between them, and the mental image just makes me wish that happened in real life so that I could take a picture of it XD

9) I was originally going to use Ino for this role, but I decided she would be needed when Sakura comes into this story, so I had to use Karen *shivers* because she was the only female I could think of that you would think 'might' be good at sewing and that I hadn't already planned on using later. This story sure has a lot of characters! And, if you noticed, I even hinted about all those bite marks that Karen always has on her arms in the actual manga/ anime.

10) I was tempted to write "Much like those you would find in Cinderella" but I just cracked up laughing at how UN-Sasuke-ish that would sound. I know this is my own story, but I am trying to stick to the basic characteristics and personalities the characters of Naruto were originally given.


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting

Slave's Wish

Rating- M (Yaoi, lemon, lime, violence, possible rape, possible Mpreg, and other M rated things)

Pairings- SasuNaru-main, one-sided SasuSaku, KibaHina, KakaIru, ItaKisa, and other pairings might show up in later chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto -_-

_**Breaking News! Breaking News!:**_ A Slave's Wish is now being translated into FRENCH! That's right, thanks to my good friend, Verity971; this story is now available to read in French! Just go to Verity971's stories and you'll see it! THANKS A TON VERITY971!

_**JUST SO EVERYONE"S CLEAR ON THIS, I CHANGED IT SO THAT NARUTO MEETS SASUKE WHEN HE'S 12 (MAKING SASUKE 13) INSTEAD OF A YEAR OLDER, BECAUSE THAT MEANS IT HAPPENED 4 YEARS FROM NOW AND THAT'S JUST EASIER TO DEAL WITH AND WRITE ABOUT THAT WAY!**_

I finally got my muse back! For forever I haven't been able to write anything good, than, thanks to a very encouraging message I got from darkvampire66! She and the rest of my reviewers are the reason why I write chapters and don't leave things unfinished. Thank you all for being so loyal and all your wonderful reviews!

Here are all the invisa-cookies I promised! (Hands them out in bunches)

-Stary202

PS: _**SPOILER ALERT!**_ For those of you that actually read the Naruto manga like I do, the convo here between Kushina and Kyuubi gives away some things that actually happen in the newest chapter, 499, of Naruto!

_Previously:_

_Because his eyes always shown with true love; love the I knew was solely directed at me and me alone_

0o0o0o0o0o

"_If it's okay, can we stay like this for a little bit?" Sasuke asked so quietly that I had to lean in a bit to catch what he said, and I looked down to see his cheeks dusted pink. _/ _I just smiled at him a bit and rubbed his head gently while saying, "Sure"_

0o0o0o0o0o

I wonder what will happen to me than. I've had these same thoughts before and they always do me no good. I always end up thinking about how Sasuke will 'let me go' when he finds his soul mate and how sad I will be when he does.

0o0o0o0o0o

**"You'll just have to wait and see about those. Though I can tell you one thing-Things are about to get a lot more interesting around here!"** / "Great, just what I needed."

_**Chapter 7: **__Kyuubi, Sai, and Kushina? The Past meets the Present_

_-Naruto POV-_

I was feeling like a giddy princess as I watched us leave the gates and walls that surrounded the Uchiha castle. Life seemed to suddenly get brighter as sounds of villagers flooded my ears, and as the smells of different baked goods wafted into my nose. I couldn't help but smiling as widely as possible as I looked out the carriage window to see the bustling streets of Konoha. I was finally back, though the ride was only a short 5 minutes, I felt like I had gone oversees. The town had grown much larger than I last remembered, with buildings reaching higher in the sky, and many more people crowding the streets, all bustling around, I felt astonishment at how much my home had changed. Only knowing the castle, where the scents never changed, except the few times I was allowed in the kitchen, and where I had memorized all the hallways I was allowed to go down, and what was behind every door I was allowed to open, to stepping out of the carriage and into a place almost brand new to me was an adrenaline rush all it's own.

"Naruto. Come," Master's voice awoke me from my trance, for I had just been standing still as he had already begun moving down the street.

"Hai!" I said as I quickly caught up to walk two steps behind Sasuke-sama. A servants place was always behind the Master, beside him was only for those of equal or greater status. As I followed Sasuke-sama, I abruptly noticed the multiple eyes watching me. Many people stared as the busy villagers parted their way for the young prince. But I understood their amazement, for the Uchiha family themselves almost never left the castle grounds, and when they did it was to go negotiate with far away countries, not dealing with their own. So of course, with Sasuke-sama walking pristinely through the village, it was hard not to look at their almost ghost of a prince. But I got self-conscience as I could hear the whispers about myself amongst the crowds of people…

_"Who is that behind Prince-sama?", "He doesn't look like royalty, his demeanor clashes with the Prince.", "He seems to be a servant of the Royal Family, so lucky to be living with the rich, and how spoiled he must be." _

The harsh words of the villagers, of the ones I had long dreamed of seeing and talking to, were quick jabs to my heart. I wanted so badly to shout, "I'm not spoiled! I'm no different than you! Please don't look down on me!" but I knew much better so I just lowered my gaze to Sasuke-sama's feet.

**"Hard isn't it?" **Kyuubi's voice rang in my ears, knocking down the whispers of the villagers to mere tidbits of sound resonating far away.

"What is?" I asked her through my thoughts.

**"Excepting the fact that even in the village you are thought poorly of. The people that you dreamed of meeting and befriending every night now look at you with glares and demeaning words. I had warned you though of coming here." (1) **Kyuubi lectured, but what she said was only the truth, so I could not protest.

"I know, but I still have hope that if I talked to them, they might warm up to me than!" I tried to say convincingly, though more towards myself than her.

**"Naruto, stop kidding yourself. Unless you were to pretend to be someone that you're not, they aren't going to ever except you. They already dislike you as is because of their unreasonable jealousy, if they knew what you really were, they would surely hate you." **Kyuubi reminded me of what was inside me.

"I know fully well of that. I have not forgotten what happened all those years ago…I don't think I ever will. That's why I don't plan on telling anyone of you," I assured her everything would be fine than.

**"But that's not the full you than. And you know it. How can you want people to except you when you aren't showing them your actual self? Will you truly be happy if people start liking the false image of you?"**

"I will! Because it isn't a false me! I'm not you! You are just something inside me and don't make me what I am!" I screamed loudly at Kyuubi's image in my head.

**"But I AM a part of you! A part that WILL arise in you one day just like before! And if you don't want history to repeat itself you have to let people know of me before it's too late!" **Kyuubi countered (2).

"It won't be too late, because I won't let that happen again!" I yelled as a final statement, "Now ENOUGH!" and Kyuubi disappeared as my focus was brought back to the village and Sasuke-sama, who had stopped walking.

"Naruto, stay here, I have some business to attend to," The Prince told me firmly before turning left and walking into a shop. I watched him until the door of the building closed, than read the sign above.

_**Pain's Boku Shop**_ (3)

"What an unpleasant name for an Armory shop," I thought to myself as I looked into the window of the shop to see Sasuke-sama talking to a man with way too many piercing. He seemed to have twelve alone on his face. "What a scary looking man.."

"Ooof!" The sound seemed to come from somewhere near me, and I couldn't help but see than a man had run into another a few steps away.

"Watch where you're going!" The bigger of the two said, before pushing the other to the ground, the man's belongings scattering about.

"Oh yes, I apologize, it was my fault," The smaller one said with a plastered smile, as the other just stalked away. The man than began to pick up his belongings, and before I knew it, I had already walked over and began helping the man pick up his things.

I had picked up the man's belongings, which looked to be some sort of art supplies, quickly and was about to hand them to the man, when I heard him mutter, "Asshole." Under his breath, while staring down the street where the previous man had gone.

I stood there dumbfounded, thinking, "Did I hear that correctly?" as the man took his things from me with another plastered smile.

"Thanks a lot, dickless," The man said to me, causing me to stutter,(4)

"Whaa-wwhat was that?"

"Wow, looks like you're deaf too, Dick. Less." The man said with a fake grin as he looked me up and down, which gave me the chills.

"I heard you; I just didn't think I heard you correctly! How dare you call someone you just met such a crude name!" I quietly reprimanded him, as not to bring the attention of the other villagers to me.

"Well I call them as I see them, and right now I see a stupid blond man with no dick standing in my way." He said, keeping his same fake expression the whole time.

I stood there, my mouth wide-open, staring at this crude man. He was dressed in a black and red shall, that seemed to cut off right below his chest, leaving his pale stomach bare, and rather tight-looking panther-colored pants. He had black short hair, and matching eyes. The smile that had been plastered on his face during our whole encounter was the only thing that didn't seem to fit.

"You should use that mouth of yours for more useful things," The man said in a tone that made me shiver…with disgust.

I wanted to run at that moment, but knew better and instead just moved aside for the man, and hoped to dear god I would never see him again.

"Didn't you say I was in your way?" I inquired as the man didn't seem to move at all even though I had now left plenty of room for him to walk down the street.

"I did, but I never said that that was a bad thing," He grinned while stepping closer to me, (5) which in turn, I backed away. We kept this up until I hit the side of the shop Sasuke-sama had entered, him using his body and arm to trap me there. I was relieved that he had to hold his supplies with one arm, which gave me a way to escape.

I was about to turn and go through the small opening, but than-

"Sai." Sasuke-sama's voice rang, meaning he was out of the shop now and had seen the man pinning me to the wall, and the guy backed-away from me after hearing the prince.

"Well, if it isn't my dearest cousin! Sasuke, how have you been?" The man said with his grin as he faced Sasuke-sama.

"Cousin? He's Sasuke-sama's cousin?" I thought flabbergasted at this new information.

"Fine and I would prefer it, Sai, if you would refrain from touching what is mine," Sasuke-sama said in a serious tone, and he glanced at me, than back at the man named Sai.

"Oh of course, I was just having a little fun with what I heard was your new toy, isn't that right Naruto, just some fun?" Sai said as he turned his fake smile again towards me.

I held my tongue until the Prince also looked at me, than muttered a very forced, "Of course, Sir," still knowing my place when talking to whom I now knew was an Uchiha.

"You've trained him well, Sasuke," Sai said as his free hand grazed my cheek, which caused me to flinch a little at the coldness of it, before Sasuke-sama grabbed his arm and glared.

"And why are you here?" the Prince said in an abrupt tone.

"Oh you know, just this and that, while enjoying your cute little slave" Sai said as he tried shaking off Sasuke-sama's grip, though it seemed to only tighten on his arm, "But I'll leave you two alone for awhile because I have some stuff to take care of. See you around Sasuke, Naruto-_chan_." With than, Sai managed to jerk his arm free than winked towards me before turning and hasting down the street.

I stared down the road in disgust till he was gone and recalled the wink that he did, than shivered and looked up to see Sasuke-sama staring down at me.

"Did he touch you?" Sasuke-sama asked in a very harsh tone.

"No, Prince-sama," I said quickly, not wanting to anger him. It seemed Sai had left us both with a foul taste in our mouths.

_-Sasuke's POV-_

"Good" I muttered to myself before heading off in the opposite way Sai had gone, knowing Naruto would follow me.

"Why do I have to have such a perverted cousin? And why of all times did he decide to show up now and harass what is mine," I groaned to myself and my jealousy got the best of me, "And what was he doing to Naruto when I came out of the shop? I'm going to have a talk with him when we get back to the castle about keeping his hands off my property."

The streets were getting rather crowded and knowing Naruto and it being his first time here, he would get lost without me, so I reached behind me without looking and grabbed what I felt to be Naruto's arm and hurried off to a less busy part of town.

Than, surprised by the fact that Naruto hadn't protested about me grabbing him in public, when I know he'd usually say something about, "I'm a slave this, You're a Prince that, It isn't right to blah blah blah", I turned around to face him, only to see a bubbling blond-haired girl dressed in a hideous purple gown glancing between me and where I was holding onto her, with what seemed to be a blush on her face. (6)

"Ew," I thought immediately after letting go of her arm as if I had been burned. I glared down at her, making her scurry off, as I looked around to see Naruto no where in sight.

"Dammit," I cursed to myself before pacing my steps back in hopes of finding my blond Idiot.

_-Naruto POV-_

"Umm…"I spoke to myself as I looked around for the Prince, but to no avail. We had somehow gotten separated when the crowd picked up, and now I had no idea where I was.

As I looked up at the sky, I figured I had about a good hour or two of sunlight left, (7) so I would need to find my way back to the carriage soon. If only I hadn't been talking to Kyuubi, and actually paying attention to where I was going, I might've been able to find my way back!

**"Hey, don't blame this on me!"** Kyuubi sneered, **"It was your own damn fault for loosing Sasuke."**

"Sure, blame this all on me, what happened to you are a part of me? Shouldn't you have paying attention to?" I sneered back; I was in no mood to talk to her after what happened with Sai. I do NOT want to find him right now while I am lost.

**"Who says I wasn't? For all you know, I could know exactly where we are! And I could show you too if you let me out for a bit..."** Kyuubi tried persuading me.

"You know the answer to that," I said firmly while trying to focus on where I was walking to, but it didn't work well because I ran into someone, causing us both to fall down.(8)

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said as almost an instinct, before looking to see who I had run into.

"Oh no, it was my fault, I was going too f-" the lady paused as she looked at me with her green eyes. She had beautiful long red hair and was wearing a form-fitting dark green dress on; at least that's what it looked like, with a black cloak tied around her neck, covering her arms and going down to her ankles, it was sort-of hard to tell. She seemed to have a surprised look on her face as she stared at me.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked, trying not to sound too freaked out by her staring.

"Oh, sorry, you look a lot like my son that's gone missing and my husband that-" She forced a smile, as though something bad had happened to him. I felt bad for her, recalling my own past, and helped her up, "Thank you."

"So what is a fancy boy like you doing out here? Going somewhere nice?" She asked me as she looked down at my nice attire.

I chuckled and said, with a smile, "Just visiting my home town, I used to leave here."

"Oh really? This has become a very prosperous town thanks to our royal family. Do you live far away now?" The red-haired women asked with a genuine smile as we began to walk down the road together.

I chuckled again at her question, receiving an odd look from her, "Nope, I actually live very close but I have a very strict boss who never seems to give me a day off. Today is a rare occasion, as he himself brought me here, though I seemed to have lost him," With this, I stood on my tippy-toes to try and see over the crowd, looking for the familiar carriage.

"Your boss sounds like a rough guy, but I'm sure he means well," The woman assured me.

"Thanks, I believe so too. He has his good moments as well, which is why I love serving him," I said, but the woman gave me a puzzled look for a bit at my odd choice of words (9), "That's why I'd like to find him as soon as possible, because I don't want to anger him."

This time it was the woman's turn to chuckle as she said, "I bet he's actually worried sick about you right now! What does he look like, I might be able to help spot him for you?"

I knew it'd be a bad idea to describe him to her, because I really liked the lady, she reminded me of the blurry images I have of my mother sometimes, and I didn't want her to dislike me like the other villagers. It was by luck that as I thought this, we turned a corner to see the Prince's carriage, with him pacing around it. I smiled as I saw his worried look, the red-haired women was right.

"Oh, I would love to help you search some more, but something has suddenly come up and I have to go now," The lady said abruptly as she saw the Prince, "It was nice meeting you, I think if I could meet my son he'd be a lot like you now." Than she smiled at me and turned to leave, but not before pulling up her cloak's hood as to not be seen by someone… (10)

"I liked meeting you too," I lightly shouted to her, grinning all the same, "My name's Naruto, I hope we meet again some time!"

As I turned to run towards Sasuke-sama, I could've sworn I saw the woman swiftly turn back towards me at the mention of my name, but I figured it was my imagination and moved towards the carriage.

_"Naruto, could that really be you?" Kushina tried getting as high as her legs would let her to catch a glimpse of her retreating son, "Naruto, you've grown. so big..But why are you with the Uchiha? Don't you know what they've done to our family? To your father? Oh Naruto, my darling son, I wish we could've met on better circumstances. If I am not able to see you again, I wish you all the happiness I can give you. Kyuubi, I know you can hear my thoughts-"_

_**"Yes, and what of it?"**_

___"If I don't see Naruto again, let him know my words and tell him how much I love him." _

_**"You know I'm not good at that."**_

___"Haha, yes, I know, but think of this as the dying wish of your former host, if I don't make it back."_

_**"If? Kushina, you've seen what comes next just like I have. There is no if…."**_ (11)

"Naruto!" Sasuke-sama shouted when he saw me coming towards the carriage. I thought he was going to yell at me, but when I felt myself warming up, I opened my eyes to see blue. Sasuke-sama had hugged me!

My hands twitched as I wanted badly to hug him back, but my recollection of the King's words from three years ago rang in my head and I instead push lightly on the Prince's chest to let me go, muttering to him, "Sasuke-sama, please let go of me, this isn't something a Prince should be doing with someone of my class."

This seemed to make the Prince angry as he grabbed my arm and dragged me into a nearby alley. He shoved me roughly against one of the cold walls and began to rip off my coat, the button falling to the ground.

_-Sasuke POV-_

"Class this, Prince that! Why is he so hung up on that? I was so worried about him, fearing what my father had told Creed to do, and thinking that the assassins had got him, and the first thing he tells me to do is let him go? Like he said, I'm the Prince; I'll have to remind him who gives the orders around here!" My thoughts spun in my head like crazy as I attacked Naruto's now bare neck, earning plenty of moans from him.

"Recite it. Now," I commanded as I tore off Naruto's pants, not even bothering with the zipper, than beginning to stoke him through his boxers.

"But if you…keep doing…that…I…won't be able…to..." Naruto panted out as he looked down at my hand stoking him with glazed eyes.

I took my hand away, receiving a hushed groan, and commanded again, "Now."

Naruto took a minute to catch his breath before saying the ritual, still panting a bit "I am your slave. I was nothing before I was your slave, and I will be nothing if I ever am to leave. I know my place… and will always be by your side. I am yours and only yours and all punishment that you….give me, I know I deserve. I am not worthy to even wash your shoes; therefore I will do anything…you ask of me…with a smile."

"Good, now suck," I said as I pulled Naruto's head down to my crotch, which I had already pulled out and was half-hard.

Naruto wasted no time into taking me whole into his mouth in one swift motion, causing me to bite my lip to hold back my groan. I grabbed his head, knowing he didn't need any assistance, but still pulling and pushing his had back and forth on my dick.

"Up" I said in an emotionless voice, though I knew he sensed the lucid undertones, and he got up quickly and turned around. I made quick work of his boxers, than stuck two of my wet fingers into him.

It didn't take long for me to stretch him and add the third, considering how often we did this, and make him withering beneath me. Naruto was the ultimate uke, always the same tightness, no matter how often you stretched him, the same innocence, no matter how many times you deflower him, and always the same bright smile, no matter how much I abuse him. He makes me wild and want to do every nasty thing I can think of with him. This was never what I planned, I wanted to cherish him, hold him above where no one could wreck his innocence…but that all changed that day.

**TBC in **_**Chapter 8: **__The Day that Changed Us All_

Okay, so I know I said a lemon would be in this chapter, and there was only a half of one, but I do have it finishing in the next chapter. I just had to end it there so that I could leave room for the awesome title of the next chapter! I'm pretty proud of my naming skills for these chapters! And the next on is basically alllll a flashback, but it's pretty amazing with what happens, because I doubt any of you expect what happened that day!

But yeah, I would love to hear what you guys think happened in the past to change Sasuke and Naruto so drastically! Please review about it, because I would really enjoy reading your thoughts on it! :D

Till next time, for one of the story's major climaxes,

-Stary202

**Review Section:**

darkvampire66: As I hope you read at the beginning, I'm major thankful to you for your review, because it really got my muse back to me so I could write this chapter thanks a ton for the inspiration!

Mrs Hatake Itachi: heh heh, well as they always say, better late than never…xP

Akanoke-chan: Well Sai's here all right, and though he's not going to be in the next chapter, I might mention him though, I'm still deciding, fear not, for he will have quite a roll in the chapters to come!

sher162252: You're welcome, I enjoy writing it when I get such positive reviews like this and sorry, but I can't give away any hints about Naruto's mom, those there was some major ones in the conversation between Kyuubi and Kushina in this chapter. It was also a spoiler for chapter 499 of the actual Naruto Manga xO

ooxshinobixoo: So I tried more description as far a clothing goes, and the dialogue was mainly towards the end, but it was good, at leastI think so? How bout you?

Arashi-No-Shadow: Thanks a lot, you always write such great reviews and you've done so for every chapter! Thanks for being so loyal to this story! :D

Voldyismoldy: Well I put Kyuubi as a girl, but she is kinda boyish at times. I loved her most in this chapter with her convo with Kushina, what'd you think about it?

DarkRavie: Well, I hope it was what you were looking forward to

MikaUchiha: Well I don't know if this is really 'shorter' but hey, at least school is done! :D I hope you meet some better friends, ones that'll actually stick by you this time

**TKS:**

1) I feel so bad for Naruto, it's just like in the manga!

2) Hmm, a bit of foreshadowing here?...who knows…

3) If you didn't realize, "Boku" is Japanese for "Armory". As to why Sasuke went in there….. it wasn't to buy armor that's for sure…ooh, but I think Pain is so sexy! I love adding him into the mix :D

4) Haha oh yes everyone, Sai's InFAMOUS line!

5) Ooh sends shivers down my spine the way Sai can be so sly!

6) That's right everyone, it's INO! She'll be making another appearance later on with Sakura! ….ew xP

7) Yeah so, I have no time-setting skills whatsoever. Sometimes days go by within one conversation, sometimes they last forever, it just depends so please bare with me.

8) I absolutely adore this meeting of theirs! It sounds so much like what they would do! So bittersweet!

9) If you didn't catch that, she's puzzled by why he would use the word 'serving' his boss instead of something like 'working for'.

10) If you didn't notice yet, Kushina is hiding from the Uchiha's assassins that killed Minato and are searching for her. Hence the cloak and why she scurried off when she saw the Uchiha carriage.

11) Ah! I absolutely LOVED that scene! It was my most favorite yet, and I hope you all enjoyed it too!


End file.
